Outcast
by DarkStar1987
Summary: NO MAGIC! Harry is an outcast and has been his whole life, ever since his parents were murdered. Even his teachers seem to disregard him. That is until Draco strolls into his life and turns everything that he has ever known upside down. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Outcast

Chapter One

I didn't want to be anyone's excuse to cry and I didn't want to hate myself either. I was still here, still alive and I could feel everything. Even if I didn't want to.

It had been winter for a long time for me. I had been cold and withdrawn from life but now I craved the spring.

I had never told anyone why I was the way that I was. It was no one else's business. I wasn't scared, I just didn't trust them enough to tell them.

The day the new boy started at my school was the day my winter came to an end. He was blonde, gorgeous and he had looked at me.

No one had ever taken much notice of me, the boy with glasses who sat in the corner and never said a word.

I had been an outcast since I could remember. Parent's dead, aunt, uncle and cousin who didn't care, bullied by peers and teachers alike and yet he looked at me.

There was no malice or hatred in his silvery blue eyes, instead there was something I almost didn't recognize. Kindness.

He smiled, I remember him smiling and I remember the feeling of disbelief that it gave me. I couldn't recall when I'd last been smiled at.

I felt the whole classroom erupt in soft whispers of amazement and shock when he took a seat next to me. Ever since I had enrolled at this school one thing was always certain. The two seats either side of me would remain empty. But he sat there like it didn't matter.

Even the teacher faulted at this. The teachers at this school recognized me as the social outcast just like the students. They were no better at helping me to fit in, every school had to have a misfit and at Hogwarts Secondary that was me.

"Hey, I'm Draco."

"Harry" I muttered in response, keeping my head down and trying not to look at him. I was convinced that this was a trick. Any moment he would do something and I would be the laughing stock again.

"You don't mind me sitting here?" He asked and again I heard something in his voice, something that I'd never heard directed at me before.

"No, no, not at all." I wasn't used to such interaction. No one at this school had held a conversation with me in the four years I'd been here so far. School had been a sanctuary for me away from the abuse my Uncle threw at me. Despite having no friends here it was nice to just be ignored for a change.

The class went by smoothly enough, a shock as I expected Draco to make a fool of me but he didn't. Classes had always been easy for me, I had no distractions and I found that I absorbed information and retained it with little effort.

When the bell rang I threw all of my books into my backpack and went to leave the room. The shock of change threw me and seeing as it was now break I wanted to piece together some resemblance of normality by spending my twenty minutes in the library, reading.

However I wasn't to regain my resemblance of normality as Draco followed me from the classroom and caught up with me outside the library just as I was about to go inside.

He was smiling at me again. I couldn't understand why he was so happy to be seen with me, everyone else at this school would have run a mile. Even the bookworm and all around smarty pants Hermione avoided me.

Through the glass doors that led into the library I could see that she was already there with boyfriend Ron. They always occupied the table next to mine, never interacting with me but never teasing or mocking me either. We had an understanding the three of us. I didn't bother them and they didn't bother me either.

"Can I join you Harry? I kind of need a study partner for the upcoming exams. I was hoping that it would be you." He asked.

"Why?" I blurted out before thinking it through and then added, "No one ever wants to talk to me, I'm sure you'll have lots of friends, why talk to me?"

"I don't like superficial people. They're all too fake. You don't seem to be like that at all." Draco said and he was still smiling. He was immaculate, everything about him was perfect. None of the other fifteen year old boys at Hogwarts could have pulled off this perfection.

I didn't know what to say to him, I just nodded at him. "We should go in then, we've only got twenty minutes till next class." I said and it sounded dumb even to me. Draco just nodded and opened the door for me, waiting for me to go inside.

Spending time with Draco was amazing. Never before had another person been so nice to me. For the duration of break we both just sat and read. Neither of us spoke but we didn't need to. The next two hours were dedicated purely to science. Just like me Draco was in the top set and once again he sat next to me.

Once I was adjusted to having company throughout the class I found that it was nice. We worked together, sharing our knowledge. Draco was smarter than me but not by much so we were well matched intellectually.

I discovered that his Dad was an army Dad so they moved around a lot. His Mum had brought him here to sit his exams so he was going to be here for at least a year. He had taught himself most of what he knew so he didn't fall behind in his studies. His Dad expected excellence and that was what Draco gave him.

During the lunch hour we ate together. I occupied my usual space in the furthest corner of the dining hall. I sat and picked at the stale piece of bread and sliver of cheese that my aunt had thrown in a box for me to eat. She'd even put a carton of milk in for me today but it had expired a week ago.

Draco had brought money and bought food from the selection the school had. The smell of the cheese burger and chips was overwhelming. It made my mouth water just looking at it but I didn't give away my desire for it. Uncle Vernon wouldn't put up with begging, even if I only looked like I wanted it.

He watched me pick at the pathetic excuse for lunch with confusion and worry. "Harry, this may seem like a personal question but why are you eating that?"

"My aunt packed it for me." I explained. I didn't want to go into detail about my home life, or lack thereof. I didn't know Draco well enough to have him listen to my sob story of a life.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked, I just shrugged. Without another word he got up and left me to it. When he got back he was carrying another tray. There was another cheeseburger, a mountain of chips, two chocolate bars and two cans of Coke. He placed the tray on the table and pushed it towards me. "Eat this."

"You didn't have to do that." I said, completely dumbfounded by this amazing act of kindness that Draco had just shown towards me.

"No, I didn't but I wanted to. You're so small and skinny, you can't survive on that. Besides, we're friends and that's what friends do, they look out for each other."

"We're friends?"

"Yes, why, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that I've never had friends before."

At this Draco looked positively shocked, however he didn't say anything about it. I was grateful for that as I didn't want to go into it. I paced myself and managed to devour half the burger and a substantial amount of the chips along with both cans of Coke and one of the chocolate bars. I had never felt so extremely full as I did right then.

As we ate three girls from our year came up to our table. All of them asking if Draco would like some company while he ate. Each time he replied the same way, he had company and motioned towards me. Every time he motioned towards me the girls would look at me in disgust and annoyance as if it was my fault they were being rejected.

"Why do they treat you like that?" Draco asked as we bussed our trays and headed for the door. We had half an hour left of lunch and I planned to spend it in the library again.

"I don't fit in here." I said as we headed for the library.

"I don't get that. You're nice and everything, why don't they like you?"

As we crossed the playground I saw my cousin stood with all of his thuggish mates. I bowed my head and started to walk a little faster. Draco sped up his pace too and started looking around for the cause of my panic. He didn't have to look far as Dudley spotted us as I knew he would.

"Oh look its Potty Potter!" I heard him shout and my heart sank.

"Gay boy Potter!" Another of his mates yelled.

I sped up in an attempt to get away from them. Draco however had stopped. I turned to see where he was and saw that instead of following me he was heading towards them. I had to stop and watch as he did this because I wasn't sure if he was going to join them in their mockery of me or fight them.

"What did you say?" He asked them calmly.

"What do you care."

"I care because Harry is my friend."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Dudley taunted and they all laughed.

"I don't know what your problem is but leave Harry alone."

They all burst out laughing again. I stood frozen to the spot, watching in horror, unsure of what to do. Draco's fists were clenched as he watched them laugh. He wasn't the biggest of guys but Draco wasn't exactly small either. Dudley had bulk on his side, he had his mates too but something was telling me not to underestimate Draco.

"Two little queer boys together. How cute."

"Say that again!" Draco asked of him calmly, his smile was gone but in place of it was a smirk.

"What you going to do if I do Gay boy?"

With that said Draco drew back his fist and threw the first punch.


	2. Chapter 2

Outcast

Chapter Two

It had been Professor Snape to separate the fight. He then carted Draco, Dudley and myself up to see Headmaster Dumbledore. Everyone else had scarpered when they saw the professor coming.

We all sat outside the office waiting, Dudley glaring at Draco and me. My cousin was looking a bit worse for wear, his lip was swollen and his eye was already starting to bruise. Draco on the other hand looked positively radiant. There wasn't a scratch on him.

I watched as Draco winked at Dudley and blew him a kiss. My cousin scowled at us both but I couldn't help but laugh. Draco was enjoying this far too much for it to be normal.

Snape summoned us inside before another fight could break out. Headmaster Dumbledore was sat in his chair looking as usual, regal in all his glory. His desk was grand and took over the whole room. Rumour had it that he had imported the desk from India where he had had it custom made.

The desk had always fascinated me as it was engraved with images of a Phoenix in all its glory. Its whole life was depicted on that desk in a never ending cycle. Today I was not here on a commendation, today I was in trouble and therefore was not a time to be admiring the desk.

"Please come in boys." He said, Dumbledore and I had an odd relationship. I came here so often to be praised for my achievements academically along with Hermione. However Headmaster Dumbledore had never taken interest in her like he had with me.

He looked from one to the other. Taking in the guilty expression on Dudley's face, the smug look of satisfaction on Draco's and the terror that was no doubt on mine.

"Professor Snape told me that you've been fighting. Now Harry that isn't like you so I can assume from that that you were not the one to start it. Dudley I'm afraid that you have a track record of this. Draco, you are new and from your transfer papers I can tell that you don't engage in this behaviour at all. This leads me to believe that Dudley, you are the instigator. All three of you will be punished. Dudley however because you have a history of this you will be suspended for two weeks. Harry and Draco, you will both serve detention for two hours after school for two weeks."

Dudley erupted in anger, yelling at the headmaster. I had seen his anger before. My cousin was exactly like his father, my Uncle. Their anger was the same and it terrified me.

My cousin, so enraged, began to throw objects from the headmasters beautiful desk around the room. The headmaster stood at once in an attempt to calm him. Draco dragged me from the chair just as Dudley turned his attention to me.

I knew that he would blame me. He always had, just like my Uncle. It was terrifying being in the room. Dudley was enraged, when I wasn't there he turned instead to Draco who was standing in front of me protectively.

Professor Snape burst into the room before Dudley could touch Draco thankfully but he did not go quietly. It took three teachers to drag him out of the headmasters office. With Draco and I still in the room the headmaster picked up his phone and dialled.

I could tell that he had called my Uncle. My heart began to thump harder in my chest as I heard his voice at the end of the phone.

"Mr Dursley, I am afraid your son has been escorted from school grounds, he was served with two weeks suspension after attacking two other students. He reacted violently and I am afraid that I cannot allow him back on to school grounds. I am sorry to inform you that I have been forced to expel him. I would also appreciate it if you would also come and pick up your nephew. He was one of the students that your son attacked."

Draco looked at me in shock. He hadn't known that Dudley had been my cousin. I didn't want to go home. I would alone with my so called family. With my Uncle angry and my cousin even more enraged I didn't want to be alone with them.

"Headmaster, perhaps you should call my father as well. He'll want to know what happened today." Draco said, addressing the headmaster as he put the phone down.

"I suppose you are right. I haven't however received the contact information for him as of yet. Do you have his details Draco?"

"It's alright Professor, I'll call him myself. Also do you think it's wise to send Harry back to his Uncle's house after his cousin attempted to attack him twice?"

At this point the Headmaster faltered. I could see that he didn't know what to do. "Harry's Uncle is his guardian, I can't do anything about that Draco. Neither can your father, no matter how much money he throws into the situation."

"We'll see about that Headmaster." Draco said taking his phone from his bag. I stood motionless in the corner of the room watching everything unfold.

It was unfortunate that my Uncle lived so close. Before Draco could even finishing dialling I saw my Uncle's company car pull into the school car park. An immediate fear took over me when I saw that car. As Draco spoke to his father, filling him in on everything that had happened I watched as the large, unattractive man that was my Uncle got out the car.

There was a police car sat not two spaces over, when they had arrived I wasn't sure but in the car was Dudley. Uncle Vernon did not look happy to see his pride and joy handcuffed in the back of a police vehicle.

I wasn't listening to the conversation that Draco was having. I was watching Vernon's face getting redder and redder by the moment. I knew the look on his face well. He was beyond angry, he was enraged to the point of heart attack.

I'd seen the look on his face so many times and usually once he'd calmed down I would usually have bruises or some form of injus by the moment. I knew the look on his face well. He was beyond angry, he was enraged to the point of heart attack.

I'd seen the look on his face so many times and usually once he'd calmed down I would usually have bruises or some form of injury. My Uncle was a scary man at the best of times and I was always the focus of his rage.

I watched as Vernon stormed towards the headmasters office, leaving Dudley in the police car as no amount of angry words was going to convince the policeman to let him out of the car. I turned back to the office where Draco was still on the phone.

The headmaster was sat behind his desk watching me with fascination twinkling in his startling blue eyes. I had never had the confidence to maintain eye contact so I looked away, choosing instead to look at the floor.

I felt the heavy footsteps of my Uncle vibrating the floor as he stomped up the stairs towards us. My heart rate accelerated as the door smashed open. Draco who had been stood too close to the door was hit full force and fell to the floor.

Before I could go to him and check if he was alright Vernon was in front of me. He grabbed the front of my school jumper in his fist and raised me off the floor. I was severely underfed so I couldn't have weighed much but Vernon was still a strong man.

"Mr Dursley!" Dumbledore cried, standing up. The headmaster however was a frail man and not far from retirement, he stood little chance in a confrontation with this big beefy man.

"What have you done you pathetic pipsqueak." He growled at me.

"Nothing Uncle, I didn't do anything." I was terrified of this man. The things that he had done to me over the many years I'd lived with him I couldn't help but be scared. I knew what he was capable off, I had no doubt that he could have killed me there and then.

"You're going to pay for this when you get home boy!" Vernon snarled and dropped me to the floor. I couldn't regain my balance quick enough and I collapsed to the floor. "Get up and go to the car!" He barked at me.

"Mr Dursley, I really must insist that you calm down. This is not Harry's fault. The fight was between Draco and Dudley."

Vernon looked to where Draco had just picked himself up and watched as he approached me and aided me in getting up as well. He took care when helping me up, he was gentle and careful with me.

Vernon had a disgusted look on his ugly mug. He was eyeing Draco with complete distaste. I was convinced that he just didn't know what to make of Draco, especially since he was helping me.

"You're that Malfoy kid!" He said and it amazed me to hear something other than anger. Draco nodded in response, barely even acknowledging him. "You look like your father."

"I take it you know my father then." Draco said once he was sure that I was okay.

"Yes, we do business occasionally."

"Good, if you want to keep that business then you'll listen to me very carefully. Harry is my friend, touch him again and it won't just be our business that you lose."

I had never seen Vernon look as worried as he did right then. It made me wonder exactly how much power, authority and money that Draco and his family actually had. I was a nothing in comparison to this teen.


	3. Chapter 3

Outcast

Chapter three

Lucius Malfoy was the most amazing man that I had ever seen. He arrived in the poshest car imaginable and his presence filled the room when he entered. I had never before encountered a man who oozed confidence like he did.

I could see where Draco got his good looks from. These two men were amazingly alike, though the older of the Malfoy's did not look happy to be here. He gave a curt nod to Vernon when he entered and shook the headmasters hand.

Dumbledore set about explaining to him what had happened that had sparked Draco's call to him. Needless to say he did not look impressed in the slightest.

"The hooligan who attack my son, I assume that he is the one in the police car."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm afraid the situation has got slightly out of hand."

"Indeed it has Albus. I am shocked that on my son's first day at school I have already be called in. I was assured that this school was the best, however I do not see how that it possible when you let in violent and disruptive youths."

Vernon was looking positively fuming but he was holding his tongue. I could see that Malfoy's business meant more to him than defending Dudley. I held back a laugh at the sight of my Uncle fidgeting in his seat in discomfort.

Even Dumbledore had nothing to say to that. I could see why Draco's father was revered in the way that he was. His mere presence was impressive, I was beginning to like him even more. However I wasn't convinced as Draco was that he would be able to do anything about my living arrangements.

If at the end of the day I still went back to live with the Dursley's then I wasn't sure that I was going to make it to school the next day in one piece if at all. That thought terrified me but it was a terror that I had lived with since I had been given to them as a baby.

"I would also like to address the fact that Harry, despite being attacked by the boy in question and his Uncle from what Draco has told me who will be permitting him to return to their home where he lives."

"My hands are tied there I'm afraid. Harry's parents are dead, his Uncle and Aunt are his legal guardians. He has nowhere else to go." Dumbledore explained.

"If I thought it would achieve anything I would call social services, I am sure they would agree that no child should be raised in a home of violence." Lucius said with a glare directed at Vernon. "However the process would take too long, Harry will not be returning to live there, he will collect his belongings and I will find him a suitable place to live."

I was astounded. I'd known Draco only a few hours and he had already saved me from my personal hell. The feeling of elation by just knowing that I would never have to endure that suffering again was beyond amazing. I couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before.

"I agree that his Uncle was not the ideal guardian for Harry, however there are circumstances." Dumbledore tried to explain.

"There are no circumstances that allow for a young boy to remain in an abusive home Albus. I am astounded that you allowed this to continue for so long. It is becoming clear to me that you knew all too well what was going on."

"I did but as I said there were exceptional circumstances to his case."

"I think that we are done here, Harry and Draco will not be in attendance for the rest of the day. I will see for him from this point onwards. I am sure that Mr Dursley will have no problem with this."

Vernon shook his head. "I'll be glad to see the back of him. Ungrateful bastard child."

"I will let that comment slid and pretend I heard nothing. Come along boys, I think it is time that we left."

Neither of us spoke as we descended towards the car park. I saw Dudley still shouting obscenities at the police officers and thrashing about in the back of the police car. It gave me a deep feeling of satisfaction seeing him in that position.

"Sir, I just want to say thank you." I said to Lucius quietly as we reached his car.

"Please don't call me Sir, Harry, there is no need for that or the thank you. I feel as if I owe it to you. I knew your parents, they were good people. It is a shame what happened to them and I am sure it was never their intent for you to end up with those awful people."

"You knew my parents?" I asked completely taken aback by this news.

"Yes. However I will tell you more about that later. For the moment I think that we should leave here. Your Uncle was never the nicest of people and I feel as if today will be no exception to that rule."

The three of us piled into the car. Lucius drove and Draco and I sat in the back together. I felt amazingly free but also so lost. It was almost as if it was a dream and I would wake up and none of it would be real.

Everything had happened so quickly. This morning I have left my Uncle's house two hours before school was due to start so I wouldn't have to walk to school with Dudley and now I was being driven away towards a different life completely. It seemed all too good to be true.

"I'm afraid I have to go straight back to work, I have a vital meeting this evening that I need to prepare for. I will leave the two of you at the Dragon Inn. That is where Harry will be staying, you know what is needed to set up an account there Draco, if you could take care of that I would be grateful. Tell them to call me if they need to but only if they need to. How does that sound?"

"Brilliant, thanks Dad." Draco said with a smile, "I'll make sure Harry is looked after."

"I'm sure you will Draco." Lucius said with a smile.

The drive was short and we arrived within twenty minutes of leaving the school. When Lucius had said the Dragon Inn I had pictured something small and cosy. It was nothing like that. It was a grand tall building of a hotel. I was gobsmacked at the scale of it.

I don't think that I had ever seen such an enormously grand hotel as this one. We pulled into the car drop off point and immediately three valets were opening the door. Lucius waved his off but tipped all three generously from what I could make out as Draco and I got out the car.

"Your Dad owns this?" I asked in awe. There were two door men waiting to open the door for us and a bag boy as well. Lucius had a word in the ear of the manager as he came out to greet us as well. There was so much fuss and hustle because Lucius was here.

"This is one of ten in the country. We have another eleven in America. Dad travels a lot on business. He's just bought his first location in Spain." Draco explained as he waved to his Dad as he pulled away.

The manager remained at our side smiling. The bag boy didn't look too happy as all we had were backpacks but he took those from us anyway. It was all a very complex operation to me it seemed but Draco took it all in his stride and allowed the manager to show us inside.

I knew I didn't belong here. This was clearly as classy and expensive a place as you could possibly imagine and I was the complete opposite. Compared to the people strolling gracefully through the lobby I was scruffy, dirty and dishevelled.

I bowed my head to hide what I could of myself. I trailed behind Draco, following his lead in everything. He explained to the manager that I was to be given a room and a tab to be used at the hotel restaurant, gym, swimming pool and spa. He said that I was to be given a free pass to everything.

I said nothing as Draco gave his instructions. It was all so overwhelming. It felt like a dream and I was floating on air. Between Draco sticking up for me, fighting for me, saving me and now this, I was beginning to fall for him in a serious way.

I had to remind myself that it had only been a day. One single day and Draco had done all of that. He had hardly known me and yet he had turned my whole life upside down. I was the luckiest teenager in the world to be where I was now.

"I have just the room for you Harry. If both of you gentlemen would like to follow me I'll escort you there myself. May I add the chef is cooking his speciality tonight, mushroom ravioli. It is highly recommended."

"How is Carlos, has his wife had her baby yet?" Draco asked as we were walked towards the elevator.

"Yes, a healthy baby boy I believe. I will be sure to send him your regards Mr Malfoy."

"Be sure that you do Vincent. He is a remarkable chef. I will discuss with Harry what he'd like to do for dinner tonight and you may see us there."

I was astounded by the way in which Draco spoke. He didn't sound like a sixteen year old that was for sure. He sounded like a younger version of his father. He handled himself with such ease, an ease that fitted a business man of standing.

"Here is your room Harry. It is one of our best rooms, reserved for only the best." Vincent said as he opened the door and I was left speechless.

He opened the door on to a living room. It was immaculate, what I was sure was designer furniture was laid out elegantly around the room. The decor was all in neutral creams and a scattering of browns here and there.

A huge wide screen television took up most of one wall. Not even the Dursley's had had one that big and they had prided themselves on their technology. I'd never watched television before, only snippets as I'd passed the living room while doing my chores.

Off from the living room were a further two rooms. One a huge bathroom and the other was a bedroom. The bedroom area was separated from the living area by a set of frosted glass sliding doors. Everything was exquisite. Nothing could have summed up how beautiful the room was.

"There is a welcome basket for you on the coffee table. There is a selection of dvds in the cabinet by the fireplace, if there is anything else you require don't hesitate to call the front desk. We are here for you twenty four hours a day."

"Thank you very much Vincent. Perhaps we'll see you later." Draco said dismissively, the manager bowed his head and left, closing the door behind him. "So, what do you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

Outcast

Chapter four

"Draco, this is beyond amazing." I said still looking around at everything stunned. "I don't know how I could ever thank you for doing this for me."

"How about you agree to come to dinner with me tonight, just the two of us." Draco said and I could see that he was nervous.

"It's the least I could do. You've done so much and you hardly know me." I said with a smile though I couldn't decipher what Draco meant by going to dinner, just the two of us. In the back of my mind I wanted it to be a date. There was a reason Dudley taunted me the way he did. However Draco didn't necessarily swing that way and I wasn't sure if I even swung that way.

I'd never had any intimate experience with anyone with my consent. Uncle Vernon had taken advantage so many times when I was younger that I had shied away from people completely. Draco had taken me by complete surprise.

"Yay." Draco said happily with a big smile on his face. "You know you don't have to have dinner with me just because I did all this. I want you to do it because you want to, not because you think you have to."

"I do want to. More than anything I want to." I said, "No one has ever been kind to me Draco. There is no one else in this world that I would want to have dinner with."

"I know that this might seem a really rude question and by all means don't answer if you don't want to but Dumbledore mentioned in the office that you're parents died and there were exceptional circumstances around your case. How did they die?"

"It's okay. I don't mind answering that. I obviously don't know much about it myself. Only what I've been told and read about in the reports and the newspapers. I was only a baby when it happened. Someone broke into our house, it was a huge thing at the time because it had happened to four other families before us. The guy, Tom Riddle, he went a bit mad. He killed his own family and then went after other families too. From what I read he kept them for days, torturing them physically and mentally before killing them. He always left the youngest child alive though."

"But they caught him right?" Draco asked, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Yes, kind of. They arrested him before he could kill anyone else. On the day of his trial, when he was being transported to the court he managed to escape with some help. He hasn't been seen since."

"They've never caught him?" Draco asked.

"Nope. Unless he starts killing again I doubt that he'll ever be caught. I try not to think about it. There isn't anything I can do, my life is the way it is. Living with my Uncle was never great but I'm here and that's what matters."

"You're so calm. You lost everything and have had next to nothing your whole life and you don't care. I've been given everything on a silver plate, I can't even imagine what it would be like to go through what you have. I'm sorry I asked Harry, you shouldn't have to go through it all again."

"Draco, I really didn't mind and besides you would have found out one way or another and I'd rather that it was me to tell you rather than your dad. What else do you want to know?"

"I just want to get to know you a bit more."

"I don't know why, there isn't much to tell you really."

"Favourite colour?"

"I would think red."

"Mine's green. What's your favourite music?"

"I don't know any. Dudley used to listen to some awful rap music so I would say a definite no to rap." Draco laughed at that.

"I'll have to take you to a couple of shows. I like Muse, they have a tour coming up, I'll have to take you."

"Wow, I've never been to a show before. I've never really been anywhere but the Dursley's house and school. I'd love to go and see things and do things."

"Then your wish is my command. I'll take you wherever you want to go, with very few limitations. We'll stick to this world as Dad as a private jet."

"Wow, okay, hold up, I wasn't asking to be taken to the moon. I can't believe you're offering all this to me, you don't even know me. I can't understand why you'd want to do all this for me."

"Why do you question everything, you shouldn't. Can't you accept that good things are happening for you?"

"No, I can't because good things never happen to me. It feels so surreal, like none of it is real. I can't process any of this and now you're offering to fly me to any destination I desire. I haven't gone beyond the town borders. The world seems so distant to me."

"I'm sorry. I get so over excited sometimes. I know it's gone quickly. Today has been such a blur to me to. I only started school this morning and I met you and my world turned upside down too. I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you."

"It isn't just being overwhelmed, though I am, completely. I'm not used to good thing or change and so much of both are happening. I'm sorry if I seem ungrateful. I'm not, it's just a lot to take in."

"I get it." Draco said with a smile. "Why don't you get some rest, watch some telly, I'm going to have a shower."

I nodded as Draco passed me the remote. I looked at it bewildered as he headed towards the bathroom. I felt like a complete alien, I had no idea how to use it. I knew it wasn't my fault but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Draco, I know this is a stupid question but how do you work this thing?" I asked heading towards the bathroom. However I realised my mistake when I walked in and he was topless and about to remove his trousers. "Oh my ... I'm so sorry." I stuttered. I regained myself, turned around and left the bathroom.

Draco followed me out moments later, still topless but trousers still in place. Utterly embarrassed about what I had just done, I didn't dare fully evaluate how nice his chest was but from the brief glance I'd had I knew it was impressive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I should have knocked. I'm really sorry." I said again.

"Harry, stop apologising. Its okay, I don't mind. You don't have to be sorry all the time, you're not with your Uncle anymore. What did he do to you to make you like this?" Draco asked as he took the remote from my hands and turned the television on.

"It's more than I can handle telling you tonight Draco. Thanks for giving me a head start on the television. I'm completely lost with it, I've never used one before."

"It's no problem and about your Uncle, that's okay too. Whenever you're ready, even if it takes you twenty years to be ready." Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you again." I said, bowing my head to avoid the eye contact again. He had such piercing eyes and he didn't stop looking at me.

"It's okay, I'm going to get in the shower. You press these buttons to change the channel and those for the volume. You're all set. I won't be longer than half an hour."

I nodded and turned my attention to the television, settling myself down on the beautifully comfortably sofa. This was a stark contrast to the worn and lumpy mattress on the floor of the cupboard under the stairs. The pillows were soft and luxurious, I didn't even have a pillow.

Flicking through the channels I was amazed by how many there were. One channel caught my attention, it wasn't the channel itself, it was the program that was on. It was a news report on a murder. The reason it caught my attention so vividly was because the name of the victim was familiar to me.

Jonathan Corbett. He had been one of the other children that had been left alive by Tom Riddle. It took me by complete surprise to hear his name and to see what he had become so many years later.

I listened intently to the news report to find out what happened. "The body of Jonathan Corbett was discovered this morning by his grandmother who became his legal guardian after his parents were murdered by Tom Riddle whose whereabouts remain unknown. Police are withholding information but reports have been leaked that there is evidence that this again is the work of Tom Riddle."

"What you watching?" Draco asked re-emerging from the shower. I was sat on the sofa in complete shock. I couldn't believe that what I heard might be true and that my nightmare might be starting all over again.

"He's back."

"Whose back?"

"Tom Riddle."


	5. Chapter 5

Outcast

Chapter five

Draco stood staring at me in shock as if he couldn't process what I had just said. If I hadn't been in so much shock from it all I would have taken great pleasure in the fact that he was standing in front of me in nothing more than a towel.

"Are you sure?"

"The news reporter, that's what she said."

"Don't worry, I know it seems like something worth worrying over but news reporters get their facts messed up. Until we can confirm its true don't worry okay."

I nodded trying to process what he had said. I had to take comfort in his words, the idea that Tom Riddle was back was utterly terrifying. I had always lived with the knowledge that he was out there but to face the reality of it wasn't pleasant.

I put it out of my mind as best as I could and went for a shower myself while Draco dressed, putting his uniform, apart from his jumper, back on. I played the report over and over in my mind as the wondrously hot water flowed over me. By the time I was finished not only did I smell superb from the complementary soap, shampoo, conditioner and body wash but I had also convinced myself that the reporter could have got it wrong.

I was sure that the death of Jonathan was just a coincidence and the fact that Tom Riddle's name had been mentioned was only because of his past and not because he'd had any involvement.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at the pathetic pile of clothes that only just passed for my uniform lying on the floor. They were Dudley's cast offs and therefore several sizes too big. I'd never worn clothes that fit me before. They were dirty and dishevelled and I couldn't stand putting them on again. Not when I felt so clean.

I left the bathroom in nothing but a fluffy white towel. It felt so new and luxurious. Draco was watching a different channel when I came through. I hovered in the doorway, self-conscious of my body. I was scrawny and thin with hardly any muscles to speak of. Living in a dark cupboard with hardly any food didn't do wonders for your appearance.

"Um ... Draco ..." Draco turned to see me and I felt my cheeks go hot with embarrassment that he was seeing me like this.

"What's up Harry?" He asked me.

"I don't suppose you have any clothes here I could borrow. The ones I have don't really fit and they're dirty. Compared to you I'll look like a tramp at dinner."

Draco smiled and went to the phone. He pressed number one and I heard a voice erupt cheerfully on the other end. I listened as Draco guessed at a clothes size and asked for samples in the sizes either side of it too. Apart from that he asked for a whole range of clothes to be brought up, casual, formal, shoes and even a brand new uniform for Hogwarts.

I stood amazed, watching Draco in action was truly astounding. He was so in control of himself and unbelievably confident. I had no idea what he saw in me even as just a friend. However as the day went on and I saw more and more of his personality and who he was I was hoping that we would one day be more than just friends.

"They'll be about an hour before they arrive with the clothes I'm afraid. They have to go to the shops first. Looks like you'll have to make do, I'm sorry." I wasn't thrilled about this, my body was not exactly desirable, I looked more anorexic than healthy.

Draco, even wearing black trousers and a white shirt that compromised the basics of the Hogwarts school uniform looked stunning. Him in a towel had been even better, me in a towel however wasn't a nice site.

"I'm going to wait in the bathroom." I muttered under my breath, I didn't want to have him see me like this. It was bad enough that he had had my poverty and my misfortune shoved into his face but to see it like this didn't have to happen.

"Don't be stupid, you don't have to wait in the bathroom. You look fine in that. I know you're self conscious but you don't have any need to be. You're definitely skinnier than you should be but I'm sure with a few exquisite meals out I can fix that."

"We haven't even been on one date yet and you're already arranging more." I'd said it before I could stop myself. As soon as I had I realised my mistake and was immediately horrified by what I had said. My inner thoughts had come out in my speech and there was no way I could take it back.

Draco too looked a little shocked but by what I didn't know. I scurried as quickly as I could back to the bathroom and locked the door. I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to show my face around him again. With one sentence I was sure that I had lost the only friend I had ever had.

I cowered in the corner under the sink, curled into a ball, my knees tucked up against my chest with my head resting upon my knees. I jumped when there was a knock on the door, I was sure that Draco would have left already.

"Harry." Draco called through the door as he tried the handle and discovered the door locked. I said nothing. "Harry, it's okay. Truthfully I wanted it to be a date. I just didn't want to overload you, I have a habit of doing that. I wasn't even sure if you were gay. Please let me in."

Hesitantly I came out from my hiding corner, unlocked the door but then scuttled back. Having lived in such a small and confined space my whole life I found it comforting to be small spaces. I felt safer here, protected from whatever the world could throw at me.

Draco turned the handle and the door opened. Instantly he was kneeling down in front of me and wiping a tear away, I hadn't even realised that I'd been crying until he had done this.

"I thought you'd go away, I shouldn't have said that." I said.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Yes but I don't want you to do it out of pity!" I said still crying.

"I'm not doing it out of pity Harry. I've been gay since I can remember. It's part of the reason I moved schools in the middle of my GCSE's. My last boyfriend turned violent when I tried to end it with him. But that's another story. All that you need to know is that I like you and I want it to be a date as well. I don't pity you and I'm not doing any of this out of sympathy."

"Really, you mean that?"

"Yes I do." Draco said and as he couldn't get to me to hug me he crawled under the sink as well and sat next to me. He took my hand in his and entwined our fingers together. If he had attempted anything else I wouldn't have been ready but this was perfect.

We sat there for what was probably an hour before there was a knock on the door. "That'll be your clothes." Draco said, "You wait here, I'll go and get them."

Once he had vanished out the door I crawled out from my little crawl space to take a look at myself in the mirror. I hated everything I saw there. I couldn't see what Draco saw in me that appealed to him. It was a complete puzzle to me.

"Harry, you okay?" Draco asked coming back into the bathroom a few moments later. I shrugged and he came in, standing behind me. It took me by such surprise when he circled his arms around my waist that I jumped and moved as quickly as I could far away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked looking completely puzzled.

"I'm sorry," I said realising what I had done. It wasn't that I didn't want physical contact between Draco and I but the fact that what I'd been through in my life meant that intimate contact was difficult for me.

There was a reason that I hadn't minded being rejected at school. Vernon had left me with no physical scars to show for what he had done, however the amount of emotional ones were uncountable they were so numerous. I didn't know how long it would be fore I had to tell Draco the reasons behind my strange behaviour.

"I'm not going to ask as I have a feeling that you won't tell me even if I did but I'm willing to listen if you do want to talk." He said and I was grateful that he was so understanding. I couldn't have asked for a more understanding person to be in my life.

I nodded and Draco motioned for me to follow and I did, the towel still wrapped firmly around my waist. In the living room were rails upon rails of clothes. The sight of them was amazing, there were so many of them.

"Draco this is ... wow ... are all these for me?"

"The ones that fit you are."

"Wow."

"Come on, let's figure out what size you are, these three rails are the smallest, I think try those first."

So that was what we did. The smallest size fit so we sent the other six rails away. I still had three rails that were filled to overflowing with clothes from formal wear to casual wear. I tried on so many outfits, all of them as fantastic as the last and all of the designer brands.

"You look absolutely amazing Harry." Draco said eyeing me up and down.

"I feel weird, I'm not sure about this."

"You look great, you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now please let me take you to dinner."

I nodded, "Okay." Though I still felt extremely uncomfortable, however I wasn't about to not go on my first ever date. We left the room, holding hands, despite everything that had happened I felt exceptionally good.

I had a lot of issues to deal with from my past of course and then there were my intimacy issues. Also I couldn't forget that Tom Riddle might be back in my life but for tonight none of that mattered. Tonight I was on a date with Draco Malfoy and that was the only thing that mattered to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Outcast

Chapter Six

Dinner was uneventful but wonderful nonetheless. The food was beyond amazing, I had thought highly of the school cafeteria burger earlier in the day but compared to this is was nothing but slop. Draco encouraged me to order anything I wanted no matter the cost.

At first I was hesitant about it but that was when Draco just took over. I didn't mind in the slightest as I wasn't sure what I was going to like and what I was going to hate. I ended up trying steak and chips and I loved it.

Desert was better. Chocolate mud cake, the restaurant had aptly named it Death by Chocolate. It was the richest, most wonderful taste I had ever had in my mouth. Draco of course ate his own dinner but mainly just watched me.

The conversation stayed light and didn't stray into difficult or unwelcome territory. I even managed to keep my head clear of horrible thoughts as well. The evening was fantastic and as first dates go, in my opinion, it was the best.

The happiness of finely being free and experiencing being happy along with so many other things was beyond anything I could have imagined my life being. Before Draco I had had nothing, no plans, no dreams, I was a shell of person and now I was blossoming.

I couldn't read how Draco was feeling but the smile on his face was enough for me. I didn't want the evening to end. However I knew it would and tomorrow we had to go back to school. Hogwarts didn't seem such an awful place anymore but I was still dreading going back tomorrow with or without Dudley there.

"What's going to happen at school tomorrow?" I asked as Draco instructed the waiter to put the meal on his father's tab.

"Well we're going to go to class, have lunch, going to go to some more classes."

"I mean with us. I don't want you to be teased like I am."

"As far as anyone's concerned at school we're friends and no one's going to tease either of us. You really do worry far too much."

"Um, okay but how do I get to school from here?"

"I'll swing by and pick you up." Draco said smiling. "I've got everything covered. You don't have to worry about anything anymore Harry, I'm going to take care of it."

"As much as I appreciate that Draco, you don't have to. You know that right?"

"I do know that but as I've said I want to."

I knew that Draco would soon tire of me asking if it was okay or maybe that he would tire of me completely. I was sure that there was some form of catch to all this luxury and wonderful things that were happening to me. Perhaps it was just because I was a pessimist but I always had been because nothing had ever gone right for me.

Draco walked me back to my room and handed me the key card, instructing me not to lose it. I wished that he would stay. Despite trying not to think about it and knowing full well that the Tom Riddle stuff was probably nothing it had still shaken me up.

Draco, being the wonderful person that he was, picked up on the insecurities I had and he even seemed to know exactly what was bothering me. "No one can touch you here Harry. You don't have to worry about anything here. You have all the hotel staff here to serve your every whim. There is nothing to be afraid of in this hotel."

"Thanks Draco, for everything." I said and even though I had the urge to kiss him I couldn't bring myself to do it. It brought back to many horrible memories, I just wasn't ready for that yet. However what I did was through my arms around his neck and hug him.

He smelt so sweet and so nice. I inhaled deeply before letting go. He kept hold of both my hands which I didn't mind. I even managed to steal a glance into his eyes but looked away quickly as he was staring straight back.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early." He said with a smile before bending down slightly and raising my hand to his lips where he kissed the back of my hand. It was sweet and it was romantic. My heart fluttered and I felt myself smiling like an idiot.

"Goodnight Draco." I said, my cheeks hot with embarrassment.

Draco watched as I let myself in and finally left after I closed the door. The room seemed huge for just me and very empty. I had never had so much space all to myself. I put the television on straight away so that the quite wasn't as piercing and then I sat down with a thump onto the sofa.

I avoided the news channels, I didn't want to hear anything more about the murders. Not without Draco here to calm me down if I heard something I didn't want to hear. Instead I found late night cartoons and various other shows. Apparently when you stay in the best room in a hotel you get to watch whatever you like whenever you like.

Within two hours I was addicted to CSI Miami and was developing a huge crush on Eric Delko. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't even want it to be dark. I sat with all the lights on and the television playing episodes of CSI all night until I dropped off to sleep on the sofa.

I was woken up the next morning by Draco gently shaking me awake. I jolted up in shock, almost falling over myself with the shock. My heart rate suddenly racing, I hadn't been expecting someone. The television was off and I was aching all over.

"Did you sleep here all night?"

I shook my head, "I watched CSI all night. Must have fallen asleep."

"Which CSI?"

"Miami."

"I prefer Vegas but what do I know. You going to be okay going to school or do you want to give it a miss today?"

"We can't. We can't hide away forever. I enjoy school apart from the bulling, I like learning."

"Your wish is my command, I'd get dressed pretty quickly though, we have to be at school in forty minutes. Don't rush though, take your time."

I nodded and headed for the bathroom, grabbing my brand new uniform on the way. Looking at myself in the mirror didn't make me feel any better. Despite feeling great emotionally for the first time in a long while I didn't look any better.

I washed quickly in the sink, I didn't have time for a shower. I then dressed, even though the uniform fit properly and it made a vast improvement I still didn't feel comfortable in my own skin. However Draco was waiting for me so I brushed my hair, which made no difference to the mess at all and then went to find him.

"You look stunning" Draco said once I had re-emerged. I blushed at the compliment, not being used to them. "You ready to face school?" I nodded, I didn't feel ready, in fact I was dreading it but then again I dreaded every school day.

I knew that Dudley wouldn't be there and that was a happy thought however the others would be. Every student and teacher that ignored me and made snide comments would still be there. Dudley hadn't been the only one to make my life hell, he was just the main contributor.

He had taunted me because I was gay and he had known that but everyone else taunted me because I was different. They never knew what to think about me, I was just odd. Every school had to have one of those kids and for Hogwarts that was me.

"We should go." I said trying to shift the focus off me.

Downstairs was a chauffeur driven car. It wasn't just any old car either. I couldn't tell what make or model it was but I knew it was high class and more expensive than Uncle Vernon made in two years. I was extremely impressed with the car, the interior was leather and it smelt new.

"To Hogwarts please Toby." Draco instructed.

"Right you are Master Malfoy." Toby said back.

Neither of us said anything on the way to school. I stared aimlessly out of the window, Draco held my hand loosely in his. It felt nice to just be in his company and not have to say anything. It was a shame that the drive didn't last forever.

It was all too soon before we were pulling up in front of the school gates. I stared in at the school, my feeling of dread intensifying. Draco squeezed my hand and when I turned to look at him he smiled. Knowing that he was with me helped but I knew today wasn't going to be easy.

Getting out of the car I saw into the car park and what I saw there wasn't good. There was a police car parked but no sign of the officers. Looking towards the gates I saw the headmaster there looking sombre. At once a familiar feeling of foreboding settled in as I walked towards him, Draco following close behind me. We didn't dare hold hands, not here, it was too much for the small minded teenagers at this school.


	7. Chapter 7

Outcast

Chapter seven

"Harry, we have to talk." Dumbledore said and his tone of voice said it all.

"What's wrong?" I asked terrified about what was to come.

"I think we need to talk in my office." Dumbledore said, "Draco you may go to class."

Draco went to protest but I shook my head, I didn't want to get him into trouble. If this was what I thought it was about then I'd be able to cope with the news and I wouldn't be in any danger. "I'll find you when we're done, I promise. I'll be okay, I'll tell you about it later."

Draco nodded and resentfully bid us farewell. I wasn't happy about him leaving either but I wasn't sure I wanted him to hear what Dumbledore had to say. The presence of the police car said it all to me. The news report might have been right after all.

I followed the headmaster up to his office at a snail's pace, trailing behind him like a condemned man and in some ways I was. The police officers that belonged to the car were waiting for us in the headmasters office.

I was well acquainted with this room, especially after yesterday so when I went in I took a seat at once. The two officers, I noted, were not alone. A third man in a nice looking suit was with him and that meant that it wasn't good news. Not that I had expected it to be.

"Harry Potter?" The suited man asked.

"Yes" I responded as Dumbledore closed the door and sat at his desk. He looked tired, old and forlorn. It was the only way to put it, retirement had been on the cards for a very long time for him but he was stubborn and refused to go.

"I am Detective Bourne, with me are Constables Wilson and Marco. I'm afraid we aren't here with good news." I nodded, letting the words flow over me, barely sinking in. "I don't know if you are aware of the fact that Jonathan was murdered yesterday morning."

"I was aware of that."

"Despite rumours floating around about who is responsible I can say safely that it is Tom Riddle. The evidence we have gathered shows that the murder was no coincidence. We are concerned about his intent, it seems that his intention is to finish what he started years ago. That is why Wilson and Marco will be remaining with you until we can be sure you are not a target."

"You think I will be?"

"It is possible. Until we can rule it out we have to assume that you are. Every other child who was orphaned because of him is being put under protection. It is routine procedure and at the moment nothing to be too concerned about."

"You've just told me that the man who killed my parents might be coming after me. How does someone not worry?"

"I understand why you're concerned but as I say Wilson and Marco will be staying with you until we can confirm or deny Tom Riddle's involvement."

I sighed and nodded there didn't seem to be anything that anyone of us could do. It terrified me that I could be the next body reported on the news. The Detective left, clearly having nothing left to tell me. Wilson and Marco remained, they didn't really say anything, they just stood looking fed up and hopelessly bored. Protection detail for a sixteen year old clearly wasn't their ideal job.

"Can I go and find Draco now Headmaster?" I asked, seeing as the detective had now departed I didn't see why I had to stay here.

"In a moment, I need to know where you are staying. It's a safety precaution, every student needs to have an up to date address on file and with all the Tom Riddle stuff that's going on it is even more vital."

"Okay but you'll have to get that from Draco, I have no idea where I'm staying. It's one of the hotels that the Malfoy's own. I'll get it for you and give it to you by the end of the day."

The headmaster nodded but just as he did Wilson chimed in with "Actually school records are the most easily hacked into. If this is Riddle then it might be safer not to update Potter's records."

"Then I will store his details separately, somewhere that they can't be traced or viewed by anyone else but I do need the address."

It was my turn to nod. I stood up and left followed of course by my body guards. Today was already going to be difficult without the two police officers tagging along with me, they were going to make a bad day worse, I was sure.

I finally managed to talk to Draco at lunch. We sat at the same table as the day before, the police officers stood only just behind us. It was unnerving but I couldn't not be grateful for them being here despite the staring and the gossiping.

I explained to Draco what had gone on in the office and he listened to me intently. I wanted to hold his hand but knew that it was too risky at school, the comfort however would have been nice. Telling him was a weight lifted off my shoulders. Sharing the burden made it so much easier for me.

"So these two are here to stay?" Draco asked motioning towards Wilson and Marco.

I nodded at him, "Until the Tom Riddle thing is cleared up they don't leave my side."

"Least you're going to be protected, that must make you feel a little better."

"It does, plus I'm not where he would expect to find me. Thanks to you that is." Draco smiled, under the table he gave my hand a quick squeeze before withdrawing it. I smiled back at him, content with the contact he gave me.

The rest of the day was a blur. No one spoke to me apart from Draco, I just got on with my day. The police officers following me around kept the bullies at bay. It was a welcome break from the taunting and I finally had a day at school that I fully enjoyed.

We spent the lunch period, after eating, in the library. Ron and Hermione were there but they said nothing to either of us as usual. They got on with their studying and we found a quiet table at the back where I could read in peace.

By the time the final bell rang at the end of the day, despite having a quiet and enjoyable day, I was ready to go back to the hotel and spend some alone time with Draco. Just as we were about to head to the car park I remembered that I had promised the headmaster my new address.

Telling Draco this he sighed but nodded anyway. We changed direction and headed for the stairs up to the headmasters office. Through the windows I could see our car and driver waiting patiently for us and the other kids leaving school grounds.

I wished that we could have joined them, however it was school policy and Dumbledore required my new address. Wilson and Marco were right behind us of course, they hadn't been willing to wait behind by the car.

I knocked on the door and he permitted us to enter. He was sat behind his beautiful desk looking at some paperwork, his glasses sat at the end of his nose.

"Come in Harry, Draco. Have a seat." He said.

"We won't be here that long." Draco said, "I wrote down the address where Harry is staying, including the room number."

"Thank you very much."

I could tell that Draco wanted to say more but with the police present I was sure that it didn't need to be said. We left without saying anything. I was glad to be going back to the hotel and even happier to be going there with Draco.

I hadn't eaten much for lunch, I had had too much on my mind but now I was starving, a feeling that wasn't alien to me. On the car ride I fantasised about cuddling Draco on the sofa and sharing a private meal in my room. It might not have been much but to me it was absolute perfection.

"So what do you want to do tonight Har?" Draco asked, using a pet name for me that he hadn't used before. I decided instantly I liked it.

"Can we just stay in tonight. Watch something on the television and have some room service?"

"Whatever you want. Any clue as to what you want to watch?"

"CSI?"

"Okay, whatever you like." Draco said with a smile.

"I can't help it, I'm addicted, I love it."

"I can tell. Luckily I'm a fan as well, I have the complete collection of Miami, New York and Vegas so far. Just wait till you watch Criminal Minds, I have a feeling you'll like that too."

"I saw it advertised last night, it did look pretty good!"

The conversation continued along these lines all the way up until we reached the hotel room, where we let ourselves in and collapsed on the sofa, Wilson and Marco, after checking the room was clear, stood outside the hotel room door. I was so relaxed and so comfortable in Draco's company that I was beginning to get used to being in the lap of luxury.

Of course there was still that niggling feeling in the back of my voice that told me to be on my guard and that nothing ever stays good for long but it was fading and I was finding myself. I was finally being given the freedom to discover who I was rather than being satisfied with being labelled as the poor orphaned misfit. Draco had allowed me to find myself and I liked who I was but even more so when I was with him.

We lay on the sofa, snuggled up against each other watching CSI for what felt like hours. My head was nestled under Draco's chin, resting on his shoulder, he had his arm around me and was stroking my hair.

He looked down at me, watching me as I watched the screen. Finally I turned to look up at him, his beautiful silvery blue eyes staring deeply into mine.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." He said and I grinned nervously at him. In truth I wanted to kiss him as well but there was so much going through my mind in that second that I wasn't sure I could. When I made no sign or sound of objecting to the kiss Draco leaned down and I adjusted my head to allow him to do it.

When his lips met mine I was more scared than I'd ever felt under the control of Vernon and Dudley. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I let Draco take control. Our lips moved in tune with each others in a way that made my heart flutter.

When we pulled away my heart was going so fast I was sure that Draco would be able to hear it. There was a tingly sensation in my stomach, in fact it was all over. Draco was still close to me, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Kissing him wasn't like how I had imagined it to be.

"You okay?" Draco asked and I nodded back at him, there was no way I could put into words how I was feeling even if I had wanted to. This feeling was nothing like anything I had felt when Vernon had forced himself on me. He had been rough and unwelcome, Draco the complete opposite.

"I want to tell you what happened, why I reacted badly yesterday when you tried to kiss me then." Draco said nothing, just waited for me to continue. "My Uncle, he abused me when I was young. It started when I was about six I think but it might have been sooner. It stopped just before I went into secondary school. I guess I just got too old for him. He told me it was normal, everyone did it just no one ever talked about it. I didn't know any different so I just let him. I've never told a single person before now. I was too scared."

Draco looked completely horrified by what I had told him and I didn't blame him. I didn't know what I had expected but anger hadn't been one of them but sure enough there was a rage that lit up his eyes, making them seem more silver than blue.

"We have to tell someone." Draco said, "he might have done it to other children and he's just getting away with it."

"If I speak out against him my name will be everywhere again, if Tom Riddle is back I can't risk that. He'll find out about you and he'll be able to find us both. I don't want that, it's too much. Once everything is cleared up we'll see. Just not now."

"Okay but you can't let him get away with it. He's a monster for doing that to you. He'll get put away for a long time, you'll never have to see him again. I can't believe what you've been going through all these years and you've never told anyone."

"I've never had anyone to tell before now." I admitted.

"Promise me you won't keep anything else like that from me. I want to know everything Har, I want you to be my everything." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I promise." I said and snuggled in close to him. His arms wound around me and held me tightly. I had never felt happier or safer than right at this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Outcast

Chapter Eight

Three days after I told Draco about my past with Vernon took us to Friday. Draco's mother and father had invited me to dinner that night. He had told them that we were boyfriends, a revelation that had taken me by complete surprise.

There had been no more murders and the case, according to the detectives, had gone cold. As there was no evidence that Tom Riddle was involved they retracted my police protection. It was an action that enraged Draco but something he could do nothing about.

I was glad that they had gone. It had been tiresome around school. There were so many rumours about why they were there and I didn't like being the centre of attention all the time. When it came to Draco on the other hand, I was glad to be in the centre of his attention.

The school day dragged unbelievably for me, I wasn't exactly excited about having dinner with Draco's parents but I was anxious to talk to his dad about how he had known my parents and exactly what he knew about them.

Draco helped me decide what to wear that evening. I was a bundle of nerves and would have ended up looking like a mismatched wreck if it had been up to me. He even summoned up a hair dresser to trim my hair and make it look a little less unruly.

I was astounded by Draco's knowledge of fashion. He matched everything precisely, even my underwear matched the smart yet casual dinner suit he had picked out for me. He'd chosen a brilliantly green shirt and had convinced me it matched my eyes. He'd even picked me up contact lenses which made me feel completely vulnerable and unprotected.

I had hidden behind my glasses for so long that they had provided me with a small amount of confidence, now they were gone so was the majority of my confidence. Despite Draco declaring how stunning I was now that he could really see into my eyes I still wasn't convinced and took my glasses with me in my pocket.

I needed to keep a small part of me at least. Draco was doing this with the best intentions but I was still uncomfortable in my own skin. Even though I was content in the fact that I was with him, even the subtle changes he was making in me I wasn't fussed about but my glasses had always been something to hide behind and I wasn't ready to separate from them yet.

On the drive there we held hands, me clutching at Draco as if my life itself depended on it. I would admit to being terrified, after all I was meeting his parents. Even with having met Lucius before it didn't make it any easier on me.

As we approached Malfoy Manor I was stunned into silence. The place was huge and looked more like a museum than a home. I'd seen pictures of places like these, all of them stately homes open to the public for expensive day trips out. Malfoy Manor certainly didn't look like it was open to the public.

The manor itself was set so far back from the gates that it was clear exactly how much land came with the property. There were not enough words in the world to describe how royally grand it looked.

"Are you royalty?" I asked Draco.

"Kind of, we're nobility I suppose. If twenty people died then Dad would be eligible to take over as King and only if he died would I be eligible. We're descendants of royalty but not close enough for it to actually matter too much. We do get invited to all the parties that matter though."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It isn't part of who I am. It didn't matter, the whole nobility thing is Dad, it's what he's all about, mum too. They've kept me out of that for now, they said they wanted me to grow up and have an enjoyable childhood before they introduced me to that world. When I start college though, that is when I start learning what it all means."

"This is absolutely mind blowing. You're practically royalty, you're richer than God and we're dating!" Draco laughed and I didn't blame him, even I could tell that I sounded like an idiot.

"Yep, we're dating and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and as we pulled up outside the front door he kissed me. It was a brief peck to the lips but it was enough to replace the nervous butterflies with a delightful tingly feeling that certainly made me relax.

The chauffer opened the door for us and we slid out. Narcissa was waiting to great us, Lucius I presumed was still inside.

"Harry, what a pleasure it is to meet you finally. Draco has been singing your praises ever since he met you. I feel as if I know you already." I smiled at her awkwardly, not knowing what to say but she took the lead and planted a kiss on each cheek.

"Mum, you're smothering him. Is Dad here?" Draco asked and his mother nodded.

"Your father is entertaining the other guests."

"Other guests? I thought it would be just as tonight." Draco asked bemused. We were still holding hands and the thought of more people I didn't know made the nerves come flooding back. I squeezed his hand with slight panic.

"My cousin Sirius is here tonight and be brought his partner Remus with him. Your father thought that Harry would like to meet them both." Narcissa then turned to me, "You know Harry, my husband, cousin and his husband, they all knew you're parents. They were all friends in school and I know you must have a lot of questions about them."

"I do, thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. Draco has already given me so much, I'm not sure I deserve all of this." I said bowing my head with a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"Nonsense, you and Draco are dating now, you are part of the family Harry. You have been so good for my little Draco. You've made him so happy and for that I am indebted to you. It isn't easy on him moving around so much."

Narcissa led us inside, the house, which is a loose term to describe this mansion, was even grander inside than it appeared on the outside. It was clearly well maintained. I couldn't even comprehend the amount of money it would take to keep this place in such good repair.

We were taken into what Draco told me was the formal living room. He whispered subtly into my ear to inform me of this and that dinners always began here with socialising and drinks. We of course were offered non-alcoholic.

The moment we entered the room everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at us. I wasn't used to being the centre of attention and it made me uneasy. My heart rate went through the roof at that moment and my instincts to take flight were almost unbearably strong, but Draco kept a firm grasp on my hand to keep me there.

"Oh my God, he looks exactly like James." A man said.

"Except the eyes, he has Lily's eyes." A second man said.

"I did tell you. He is the spitting image of James." Lucius said, "Harry I would like you to meet Sirius and Remus. We were all friends with your parents at school, they were fascinated at meeting you."

Lucius said. Apparently the first man who had spoken was Sirius, the second Remus.

Sirius was a good looking man, he had average length, well kept black hair with grey eyes. They weren't as startling as Draco's silver but they were still amazing. He was tall and very thin but he was healthy thin.

Remus on the other hand had greying light brown hair. Compared to Sirius he looked older, more tired. Even though I could tell he wasn't much older than him. His eyes were a dull brown but he had a kind face. Neither man looked threatening and both were smiling at me.

"It's very nice to meet you both." I said quietly with a shy, half smile on my face. I didn't get any closer to them, instead I stood firmly rooted on the spot next to Draco. I was determined that I wasn't going to be leaving his side the entire evening.

"Who did he end up living with?" Sirius asked.

"Lily's sister, Petunia and her husband Vernon. The courts ruled that it would be a more suitable home for him as they had a son the same age. The idea was laughable to say the least." Lucius said.

"Isn't that the man who was accused of ..."

"Yes" Lucius said quickly, cutting Remus off before he could finish his sentence, "That matter shouldn't be mentioned in front of the boys."

"What was he accused of Dad?" Draco asked, "I think Harry has a right to know."

Lucius looked doubtful but Sirius and Remus just looked intrigued by it all. They clearly knew Draco well and weren't at all bothered by the fact that he spoke so plainly to his father.

"I think Harry has been through enough already."

"It's alright" Harry said, "I don't need to know, I think I already do." I said and this one sentence stunned them all to silence. The awkward silence wasn't broken until Narcissa offered more drinks but the conversation didn't continue like normal.

The three male adults in the room were more concerned now than they were excited to see me. Lucius motioned for Draco and I to take a seat. I could see that he was bursting with questions, in fact they all were. They were questions that I wasn't sure that I wanted to answer. However it had been my fault, I had brought it up and I had only done so to prevent a butting of heads between Lucius and Draco.

"What happened to you Harry?" Sirius asked, he and Remus sat on the sofa opposite Draco and I, Lucius remained standing, listening intently.

"I don't want to go into details. I told Draco a few days ago and he was the first person I ever told. I can't go over it again but I can take a guess at what Vernon was accused of. Paedophilia."

Sirius and Remus sat stunned but finally they nodded, showing that I was right. "He was acquitted, all charges dropped as there was no solid proof." Sirius told me.

"I've told Draco that once we're sure that the issues with Tom Riddle are over with I'd make sure he paid for what he did. If I do it now my name will be everywhere, I'll be too easy to find for Riddle."

"They should have let him live with us." Sirius said with rage. I looked at him confused. "I applied for custody of you Harry. I was named your Godfather as I was deemed the more responsible but the powers that be wouldn't allow it because I was gay. That was why they gave you to the Dursley's and they didn't even want you."

I sat, soaking all this new information in, it was overwhelming to have so much coming at me at once. Suddenly I knew a bit more about my past and why I had ended up in the hell I had lived in my whole life. It was no one's fault, they had done what they could but in the end their efforts had been in vain.

"Perhaps we should go to dinner. The chef tells me it's ready. Besides I think we could all use a break from such heavy conversation topics. Poor Harry must be overloaded by now. Perhaps we should pace out all the information you're giving him." The six of us couple off and followed Lucius and Narcissa into the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

Outcast

Chapter nine

Dinner was nice. There was no more heavy conversation as Narcissa put it. We chatted and I learnt a lot about my parents. It was an enlightening experience. When Draco and I left Malfoy manor I felt closer to my parents than I ever had before. I felt as if I knew them.

"So did you have a nice time?" Draco asked as we got into the car.

"It was enlightening." I said with a smile, "It was okay. Your parents are really nice."

"How about I make it up to you when we get back to the hotel?"

"How do you intend on doing that?"

"More CSI perhaps?"

"Now that sounds like a good plan!"

We shared a brief kiss in the back of the car but our happiness was short lived. When we arrived back at the hotel there were two officers waiting for us.

"Mr Potter. We need to have a word with you." I froze in absolute horror. "Is there somewhere else we can go, somewhere quiet?" They asked.

Draco motioned for the officers to follow us, he took my hand and led me towards a corridor that was clearly marked to lead to conference facilities. If it hadn't have been for Draco then I wouldn't have been able to move at all. So many things were running through my head about why they were here.

Once we were in one of the conference rooms Draco sat me down and motioned for the officers to take a seat as well. I didn't say a word, I couldn't form them in my head let alone get them out.

"Firstly can we confirm that you are Harry James Potter. You're Aunt is Petunia Dursley." I just nodded. "This evening we responded to a domestic disturbance that one of the neighbours called in. When we got there however we found three bodies, all dead." I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I just sat clutching tightly at Draco's hand as if my life depended on it. "We managed to identify all three bodies of that of your Uncle, Aunt and cousin."

"Was it Tom Riddle?" I managed to choke out.

"We don't know yet. There was certain evidence pointing that way but we can't be sure."

"What do I have to do?"

"Don't be left on your own. Stay with family and friends if possible. We are very sorry for your loss but there are a few more questions I have for you." I nodded, letting them know it was ok. "We found what could be described as living quarters under the stairs, was this where you resided?"

"Yes. I was never given a bedroom. I slept under the stairs ever since I lived in that house." Draco looked utterly appalled but said nothing.

"Also, upon investigation we found a rather large stash of child pornography. It was stored in your Uncle's office. Did he ever sexually abuse you when you were a child?"

Again I nodded at them, "Yes, because of the Riddle thing I didn't want to come forward and risk being in the media too much. I didn't want to be found by him."

"We'll have more questions to follow I'm sure. Social services will also be in touch to review your case as you are under sixteen. Is this your current residence?"

"Yes, Draco's my boyfriend, his father kindly offered me a room here when my cousin attacked me at school. I've only been here a few days."

"Again we are very sorry for your loss." They stood up and left. I remained seated in shock. Draco prised his hand away and brought out his mobile.

Vaguely I heard him talking to his Dad. Telling him that he would be staying with me and the reasons behind why he was staying. I was in too much shock to take much in. When Draco was done on the phone he helped me up to our room. Before I really realised where I was or what was going on I was sat on the sofa and Draco was handing me a glass of water.

"You okay Har?"

"I guess. I know we didn't get on and they were utter bastards to me but they were still family."

"Try not to think about it. Drink this and relax. I'm going to stay here with you tonight. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Okay. You promise you won't go anywhere."

"I promise, I'll be right here on the sofa."

I shook my head, "I don't want you on the sofa. I want you with me, I don't want to be on my own."

"Okay, do you want to watch some telly first or do you want to go to bed?"

"Bed I think. I couldn't focus on CSI right now."

"Come on then." Draco said, helping me up and towards the bed. I was in such a daze that Draco had to help me undress down to my boxers. The touch of his skin on mine made me focus my attention more on him than the dreary end that my family had met.

He slid the shirt off my shoulders, his finger tips brushing against my shoulders and then my non-existent biceps. The touch made me shiver, but not in a bad way. I thought that it would be harder to have him this close to me, especially after what Vernon had done to me.

Draco tucked a stray hair behind my ear and leaned in for a kiss. He didn't push me too far, it was a sweet kiss that left me completely breathless. Draco then stripped down to his underwear in front of me. He neatly folded all of our clothes and placed them neatly on the chair in the corner.

He slid into the bed next to me. I snuggled up to him, his arms wrapped around me protectively. I didn't cry and that might have been cold of me but I wasn't mourning their deaths. I wasn't made of stone but these were people who had made my life miserable and I didn't see why I should shed any tears for them.

I was scared because of what their deaths meant. I didn't want to be taken away from Draco and placed far away in a different school, Draco had saved me and I wouldn't be leaving him without a fight. Also if Tom Riddle had killed the Dursley's in search of me then I should have been the one dead, not them.

With all of these thoughts whirling round in my mind I fell into a troubled sleep. I woke briefly in the early hours to find that Draco was gone, panicked I sat bolt upright calling his name. Immediately he was at my side, holding me and I clung to him desperately.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I was just in the bathroom, it's okay, I'm here, go back to sleep." He said stroking my hair lovingly.

The next thing I knew it was morning. I didn't feel rested at all but Draco was asleep next to me and that made all the difference. His blonde hair was tussled from sleep and if possible he looked even more beautiful to me.

Gently I positioned myself so I was closer to him and propped my head my with my arm so I could just watch him. The duvet was only covering his bottom half so his chest was exposed, it was beautiful and hairless. There were clear muscle distinctions too but it wasn't as perfect as I had first thought.

There was a scar over where his heart should be. It was an odd shape too. I studied it for so long that I didn't realise that Draco was awake and staring at me. Not until he leaned up and kissed me.

"Good morning my love." He said with a smile.

"Good morning" I said smiling right back at him. "What's this?" I asked pointing at the scar and immediately the smile vanished from his face.

"Do you remember I told you about my last boyfriend?" I nodded, "He did that to me. He branded me with his ring that he wore. He's in prison for grievous bodily harm but from what I'm told he'll be out next year. There were other marks and bruises but this one never faded."

"'I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"No, it's alright. I want to know everything about you, you should know everything about me. His name was Blaise. I have a restraining order against him so he shouldn't bother me anymore."

"Seems like we've both been through a lot."

"Yeah but none of it matters anymore because we have each other. We'll get you through this Harry, he isn't going to touch you, I won't let him."

"Thank you Draco. It means a lot."

With it being Saturday we had all day to just be with each other. What we were going to do I didn't know but I would have been content with just lying here with Draco and doing nothing. For a couple hours that was exactly what we did until Draco suggested that we go out for a while.

"Where do you want to go considering of course this is our first weekend together?"

"I was thinking that I want to take you on a proper date, outside of this hotel."

"You don't have to Dray. You've already given me so much."

"It's my pleasure and you deserve it all."

"Then I'm all yours, do as you wish with me."

Draco smiled right before he started kissing me. The kiss soon became intense, more so than it ever had before. We fell back onto the bed, our lips still together and Draco on top of me. The butterflies swiftly returned to my stomach as Draco began to slowly kiss his way down my neck.

My breath caught in my throat as his fingers trailed lazily down my chest towards my boxers. The slight touch of his fingertips across my skin tickled, leaving my skin tingling. My body was reacting well to the kisses and the touching, my penis already beginning to harden.

Draco stopped at my nipple, sucking on it gently, being careful not to use his teeth too much. It was when his fingers began to tug at the elastic of my boxers that I began to panic. Up until that point everything had been right, but the moment he had done that memories were flung at me from forgotten places in my mind.

"Draco, please, stop." I said trying to push his hand away, instantly he recognized my discomfort and rolled off of me and back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away, are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be, it's too soon. I should have known that. You just drive me crazy, I want you all the time."

"You have me Dray," I said going in for a cuddle which he willingly gave me. "The whole sex thing has never been pleasant for me. Vernon wasn't kind or gentle and I didn't understand what was happening. I'm sorry, I want you, I really do it's just difficult."

"I understand. How about when we get back from our day out we'll try and work through some of the issues you have okay. No rush and no pressure. Maybe I can figure out what's going on in that head of yours."

I nodded and hugged him tighter. He placed a kiss on my forehead and squeezed me right back. I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself for not being able to give Draco something back in return for everything he had done for me.

I knew that he didn't expect it and that he was probably the most understanding boyfriend in the world but that wouldn't last forever. I needed to try and work through some of the barriers that I had thrown up to prevent Vernon from wounding me too deeply. I had never broken them down, I'd never had to.

Now, for Draco, I was going to give it my best shot because I wanted more than anything to give myself entirely to him. Vernon was dead, he couldn't hurt me anymore and he wasn't going to torture me from the grave.


	10. Chapter 10

Outcast

Chapter 10

Our Saturday was beyond perfect. We had a beautiful lunch in a restaurant that I couldn't pronounce the name of, we went to all the touristy places in London, including the London Aquarium, Ripley's believe it or not and to finish it off we went on the London Eye.

By the time we got to the top it was evening and getting dark. The city lights looked breathtakingly beautiful. Draco had paid a bit extra and made sure we had got a whole pod to ourselves. He stood behind me, his arms around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful." I told him, staring out over London.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I had no response to that, apart from my now flaming cheeks. I still wasn't used to the compliments.

"Today couldn't have been more perfect." I told him and in the glass reflection I saw him smile.

"As long as you're happy Harry then I am too."

When we finally got back to earth I felt as if I was walking on air I was so happy. We were debating where we were going to eat when all my happiness left me and my heart sank. I froze in horror, staring at the man standing on the other side of the road staring at me. He had a wicked smirk on his face and I knew why he was smiling. He had found me.

Tom Riddle. I had seen pictures of him growing up in my search for answers that the Dursley's would never give me. Draco looked round to see what had happened to me, I glanced away from Riddle for only a second but when I looked back to where he had been standing he was gone.

"Riddle." I managed to tell Draco, at once he began looking round panicked, he clutched at my hand, determined not to let go at any costs. "He's gone, I can't see him anymore but he was there, I'm sure it was him." I said as Draco brought his mobile out his pocket. He called the car and he was there in under two minutes.

Draco bundled me inside and we were off. In the car he called his dad and Draco then instructed the driver to take them both to Malfoy manor straight away. My head was in a spin with all the action. The police were already at the manor when we arrived, apparently they'd been called to a disturbance at the hotel where I'd been staying.

The room Draco and I had been occupying had been broken into while we had been gallivanting around London, everything there had been destroyed and a message had been left on the walls in blood. Whose blood they still weren't sure but it had declared that I was next.

The police also told us that another body had been found, another survivor of the original attacks. That meant that there were two other people who had suffered the same as me, being left orphaned at a young age. Yet it seemed I was his main target.

Wondering why this was I asked the police and by the looks of it telling me was against their better judgement but Lucius stepped in and demanded that they answer my question which was awfully nice of him because if he hadn't I doubt I would have got my answer.

"During the original attacks he kept the families for weeks, the longest was four and a half weeks before neighbours got suspicious and reported it to police. Your family he stayed with the shortest time. He had to kill your parents before he wanted to. Your family was the last before he was caught, we believe that because of that he see's you as the one who caused his downfall. The others he kills for fun, because he can and to torture you. You are his main objective."

"That's why he killed my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, to torment me."

"We think so, yes. Mr Malfoy has kindly offered you a room here. There isn't a safer place for you to be right now. Mr Malfoy has assured us that he has the highest tech security system on the market and no one can enter the property without his knowledge."

"Are you close to catching him?" Draco asked and the policemen looked ashamed.

"He knows how to make sure he doesn't leave evidence behind, he only leaves us what he wants us to find. There is now no doubt that this is the work of Tom Riddle."

"I never doubted that." I said to them, "I've always known he'd come back."

Draco looked at me questioningly but said nothing to me at that moment. My tone said it all really, everyone else chose to ignore it.

"Dad, can Harry and I be excused?" Draco asked his father who nodded. I was grateful for the excuse to leave, there wasn't anything else to say. If Tom Riddle was coming after me I had a horrible feeling then nothing was going to get in his way and he was going to kill everyone who tried to stop him.

Draco took my hand and led me through the expansive manor home. I had no idea where I was going and if I'd had to retrace my steps then I would have struggled. When we got to Draco's room, which was more like a small house than a bedroom, he sat me down on his sofa and demanded that I explain myself.

I knew what he meant. When I had told the police that I had always known that Tom Riddle would come back my tone had given me away.

"With all the abuse and anger I suffered through growing up I sometimes ended up wishing that Riddle had killed me too." I bowed my head with shame, even I knew that I shouldn't wish my life away.

"Promise me Harry, you won't ever wish for that again. I couldn't lose you and especially not because of this arsehole. Promise me Harry."

"I promise, I'm sorry I ever wanted that. The thing is I probably would have just let him kill me if you hadn't walked into my life." The moment the words had left my mouth Draco was embracing me, holding me tightly. It took me a while but I soon realised that he was crying. "Dray, why are you crying?"

"I just forget sometimes. I couldn't imagine not having met you. I don't want you to ever think that way again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry, I never want to make you cry." I said and this set me off as well. We sat cuddled on the sofa together, both of us crying.

When we'd calmed down and stopped crying we remained where we were. We were enjoying just being in each other's arms. I felt so guilty for making Draco so upset. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be doing that again anytime soon, at least not if I could help it. With everything that we had been through already I was well and truly head over heels in love with him. I didn't dare tell him, it was too soon and I didn't want to appear needy. That was the problem though, I did need him. I needed him more than I ever thought was possible.

"I want to try again." I told him, "I want to give you everything Dray, I want you to have everything when it comes to me."

"Are you sure? We don't have to. I don't expect anything Har."

"I know but I want this, I want this more than anything. I want to give myself entirely to you."

Draco said nothing more, instead he leaned forward and kissed me. My nerves were more jumpy at that moment than they had ever been before. My heart was pounding with a mixture of excitement, adrenaline and fear.

Draco withdrew from the kiss and stood up, helping me up as well. He held my hand and led me to his bed which was the biggest bed I'd ever seen. It was sat on a platform with steps leading up to it. Draco took me up the steps and laid me down on the bed.

He was more than a gentleman, with each inch of skin he revealed he placed soft kisses there. My skin felt as if it was on fire, Draco knew what he was going that was for sure. I was tingling all over as he undressed me with talented fingers.

He made little effort to unbutton my shirt and top button of my jeans. With my chest exposed Draco spent his time kissing and fondling me, it certainly did the job that it was intended to do. Unlike with Vernon, when I was ashamed of my hard on, I wanted it. It didn't feel wrong, in fact quite the opposite, it felt right.

My stomach was tying itself in knots as Draco kissed his way down my chest, as he got to the waistband of my jeans he began to pull them down. When they were discarded he began to undress himself, first his shirt and then his own jeans.

I watched him in fascination as he exposed his flesh. Again I noticed the brand above his heart. I found myself hating the man that had put it there but I didn't get time to ponder on that thought too much. Draco positioned himself on top of me, his bare chest pressing against mine.

Our lips met in a sweet kiss that transformed into something heavier and steamier as it progressed. Our tongues colliding together in the heat of the moment.

He stroked my hair as he kissed me making me feel completely and utterly loved. When he stopped kissing me he looked down at me, making eye contact and ensuring that he kept it.

"You okay?" He asked me, continuing to stroke my hair. I nodded at him, I didn't want him to stop, I thought that if he did then I'd be unable to go through with it. I didn't like to believe myself as a coward but I was terrified.

I was fully erect at this point, my penis pressing against Draco's which I could tell was also fully hard. My heart was thumping so hard in my chest that I was convinced that Draco would be able to hear it and tell how nervous and how scared I was.

Draco grabbed lubricant and a condom off his bedside table, I was glad that he had thought of that because I never would have. He slid off his boxers and tentatively I did the same. I felt slightly uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed about being fully exposed.

He put the condom on and then coated his fingers in the lubricant. When he began to prepare to prepare me it felt beyond strange. At first it was uncomfortable, I squirmed as he slid two fingers inside of me. Quickly instead of being uncomfortable it was nice and I was able to enjoy the sensation.

As his fingers worked at stretching me he adjusted himself so that his head was level with my penis. He took it into his mouth taking me by surprise. Vernon had made me do this to him but it was an entirely new sensation for me. It was a sensation I found myself enjoying a lot.

I could hardly remember to breathe as the pleasure washed over me. I tried to warn Draco as I felt the pressure build up but it was to no avail. I came in his mouth and it left me out of breath and the adrenaline pumping through my system.

Just as I recovered from my first ever orgasm Draco positioned himself on top of me and he slowly pushed himself inside me. My breath caught in my throat as he did this. He was big and no amount of preparation or lubricant could have prepared me for that.

It didn't take Draco long before he reached his climax as well. We were both sweaty and smelly by this point. My wonderful boyfriend collapsed on the bed next to me. He reached for my hand and entwined our fingers together.

In that moment I had never felt more complete or at ease. I finally knew what it meant to be truly happy and it had taken Draco to make me feel this way. I couldn't have been more grateful to him than then and I couldn't have loved him anymore either.

"I love you Dray."

"I love you too Har."


	11. Chapter 11

Outcast

Chapter Eleven

There had never been a more perfect morning. Waking up in Draco's bed and in his arms. Even though we both stank of sweat and sex that didn't matter. I was a little sore as well but even that made no difference to the feeling of elation.

I had finally told Draco how I felt about him and he had returned the sentiment, telling me he felt the same. I had never really known love before but I was sure that I was in love with Draco. Despite the horrors in my life I couldn't be happier, if that wasn't love then I didn't know what was.

I wanted to stay in Draco's arms forever, I was warm and content being here but I also wanted a shower. I was sticky to the touch and was convinced that I smelt bad. I was also aware that we had fallen asleep with brushing our teeth and would no doubt have bad breath.

"Morning my love." Draco said as he stirred from sleep and noticed I was awake. I watched him wiggle and stretch, blink and then look at me.

"Morning." I said back, smiling at him, his hair was sticking up all over the place, he had never looked cuter to me than when he was dishevelled and his eyes were still heavy from sleep. Taking the initiative I leaned forward and kissed him, bad breath be damned.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me once he had recovered from the surprise of the kiss.

"Brilliant, beyond brilliant. I feel amazing."

"Are you sore at all?"

"A little but it doesn't matter."

"As long as you're sure."

I nodded, "You know there is one thing wrong."

"What is it?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"We both stink." I said and the look of relief that took over his features was almost comical. I leaned over again and kissed him once more.

"See that door over there," Draco motioned toward a closed door across the room, "That's the bathroom." He said and I just gave him a look, I had hoped that he would join me. After last night when I had found myself completely exposed to him I couldn't bring myself to be shy around him anymore. He had seen me at my most vulnerable and he still loved me.

When it came to Draco I had no reservations. I loved him and trusted him. He was the first person I had ever let get this close to me, I wasn't as scared any more.

"I'd like some company if you're up for that."

Draco smiled, apparently he liked the new and improved me. I couldn't pin point what it was exactly about having sex with Draco it was but it seemed to have changed me and for the better. Since Vernon had abused me as a child I hadn't thought I'd ever be this close to anyone.

Draco had changed that and he had all of me. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, even the first person to show me an inch of kindness and now he had my virginity. Draco was all I knew and he was all I wanted to know. It was just a shame that reality awaited us outside this room.

"I'm up for that," He said, smiling broadly, I loved his smile, it made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter with butterflies.

Finally, after a lot more kissing, we managed to drag ourselves out of bed and into the bathroom. Just as we were about to climb into the rather large cubicle together we heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"You get started I'll be back in a minute." I watched with disappointment as Draco grabbed a robe and went to see who it was. Begrudgingly I climbed into the shower solo. It was large enough to fit at least four comfortably and had little squirty things on the walls that shot water out at me.

Draco was back in minutes, throwing the robe to one side and joining me in the cubicle. "Who was it?" I asked.

"Mum, she brought us breakfast." He explained, his arms circling my waist as he kissed my neck. The sensation of the water and the soft caressing kisses was causing my penis to twitch as the blood rushed to it.

I felt amazingly alive. Even more so when Draco went down on to his knees and took me into his mouth. I had to brace myself on the wall to keep myself from toppling over. I felt as if nothing could touch me here or even ever again, not while I had Draco in my life.

It was Sunday so we didn't have to be anywhere so we took our time in the shower together, just exploring each other's bodies but not going so far as sex as I wasn't sure I'd be able to cope with anymore so soon.

It didn't seem like we were in there for long but in reality a good hour went by before we stepped out all wrinkly and both completely satisfied. The breakfast that Narcissa had left for us was cold but Draco said that it wouldn't matter. He said that his mum wouldn't mind and that we could get something hot later.

Despite this I ate the toast, it was cold and the butter had made it soggy but considering what I was used to it still tasted like heaven. Draco had made a call at some point and had all my clothes brought over from the hotel room.

We dressed slowly and then meandered our way downstairs. Narcissa was reading in the sitting room and she informed us that Lucius was locked in his study working and couldn't be disturbed. Apparently this was the way it usually went in this house.

"I was thinking on taking Harry out for a while. It isn't fun to be cooped up inside all the time. I know I could do with some fresh air." Draco said to his mum. She nodded, not really paying too much attention, she was far too focused on her book.

We left the house and started out on a walk round the grounds. Draco didn't want to risk going off the property just in case. I liked how sweet he was when it came to protecting me. We held hands as we walked it felt nice. We didn't really talk much, we didn't need to, we were comfortable in the silence.

"You know I meant what I said last night Dray. I do love you." I said to him, I wasn't exactly comfortable sharing so much when we weren't in the heat of the moment but I needed him to know.

"I know, I meant it too. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"I just didn't want you to think I said it in the heat of the moment, I really do mean it.

I was crying now, I wasn't sure why I was so emotional but I couldn't stop crying. Draco stopped walking and made me stop too. He took me into his arms and held me there while I cried. They weren't tears of sorrow, far from it, I hadn't been happier and that's why I was crying.

It took only a matter of seconds for our moment to be shattered. I wasn't even sure what was happening until I saw his face. Draco hit the floor in a millisecond. Behind him was the man that I feared the most. Tom Riddle.

I stood frozen in fear, there was no one here to protect me now. Draco was lying on the floor, bleeding from the head and I didn't know if he was still alive or not and I couldn't move. Tom was smiling at me as the fear flooded through my system.

Before I could react Tom jabbed me in the neck with something and I began to feel light headed. My vision went blurry and I knew nothing more of Malfoy Manor or Draco's condition.


	12. Chapter 12

Outcast

Chapter 12

When I woke up I wasn't anywhere I recognized. That wasn't the only problem either. My hands were bound behind my back and my feet were tied together too. I was lying on the floor with only a t-shirt and jeans.

I was also in some form of cage, it was small and there was no hope I'd be able to stand in here, bound or not. I still felt fuzzy, a side effect from whatever Tom had given me. I couldn't remember much of what happened but I did know that Draco was hurt.

I struggled against whatever was binding my hands but to no avail. Tom Riddle knew what he was doing and that wasn't a good thing for me.

There was only one over head light in the room and it was as dim as anything but it was enough for me to make out that I was alone for the moment. There wasn't much too the room itself from what I could see. Apart from my cage which was padlocked, there was only one piece of furniture and that was a single dinning chair.

The room itself was plain concrete and it smelt heavily of damp and rot. I wriggled and struggled but that was no good. I was hurting all over and no amount of struggling was going to help me. It just made my wrists ache more.

It was the silence that got to me more, there was no sound. I couldn't even hear anything outside of the room and because there were no windows I couldn't tell if it was day or night outside. There was one door but it was solid wood from what I could tell. There was nothing to help me distinguish where I was.

In one last attempt to escape I began kicking at the cage door. The metal didn't give and neither did the padlock, however it did make one hell of a noise and I immediately regretted it. I froze, listening for any clue that I was heard because I doubted that anyone who heard me was going to come and save me.

To begin with I heard nothing but then I heard something and realised too late that it was a key in a lock. The door handle turned and then the door opened. The person standing there was Tom. He was handsome, more than I thought he would have been. He also looked so normal.

I couldn't believe how normal he appeared to be and yet he had killed countless people including my parents. There was nothing that shouted murderer about this guy. If I had met him on the street then I wouldn't have avoided him.

I didn't say a word, instead I just watched. He came towards me and squatted down in front of my cage. "Nice to see that you're awake Harry, I was beginning to worry about you."

I didn't say a word, I had nothing to say. From what I knew about Tom Riddle it wouldn't do any good to beg him, if anything that was more likely to antagonise him more than convince him to let me go. Saying nothing to him, asking him nothing meant that hopefully he would keep me alive long enough for me to be found.

"Not very talkative are you Harry Potter. You know, when I killed your parents your mother died protecting you. Your father tried to fight me, he died first, it was their spirit that got me caught you know. It was their fault that I got caught, not that that matters. They fought me with every last breath and now I get to see if you'll do the same."

His words were making me angrier and angrier with each passing syllable. "Go to hell" I snarled at him with fury. If his plan was to kill me then I was going to make it as difficult for him as possible. If it was a fight he wanted then I was going to give it to him.

If living with Uncle Vernon had taught me nothing else then it was how to survive. If I just gave up then I ran the risk that he would get bored and kill me quickly but if I fought him with every fibre of my being then there was a chance I would live longer. The problem with this was if I knew Tom Riddle like I thought I did then the longer I was alive with him the more pain I would be in.

"I can tell you're going to be a fighter. I do love a fighter Harry. So spirited just like your mother. I remember them well. You look a lot like your dad, though your mothers eyes. I remember your mothers eyes well, I super glued them open as I raped her."

I closed my eyes, wishing that I could close my ears as well. I had read the basic reports and knew a few bits and pieces about what had happened to my family but never this much detail. This was too much, it was stuff I didn't want to know.

"You know your mother had just found out she was pregnant. I paid special attention to her, making sure I killed the foetus too. But I left you alive and I watched you too, I watched all of my children, the ones I left alive. I have to go and collect another of my children soon but after that we'll see what you both are made of."

I glared at him and he smiled, I hated how much he was loving this. I hoped that he didn't find one of his other 'children' as he called them. It disturbed me that he had been watching me but I watched him leave without saying another word.

There was no way to keep time tied up in the tiny cage but it felt as if he was gone for hours. My arms and legs went numb, the discomfort was worse than when I'd been locked under the stairs by my Uncle. There was no comparison to what I was feeling now.

What made it worse was the cold. There was no heating at all and there was a strong icy breeze. My feet were frozen by the time Tom Riddle returned. The girl that he had with him was not someone I'd been expecting to see. Hermione. My eyes went wide, I'd never known that she had been one of the Riddle victims.

Though I had never really spoken to her and she hadn't spoken to me either. She, like me, had spent all of her free time in the library at school but I had been content on my own and she usually had Ron with her. He was her devoted boyfriend who never usually left her side, apparently he had today.

She wasn't put into a cage like me, she was shackled and hung from the ceiling, her toes only just touching the floor. For the moment she was unconscious and I hated to admit it but I envied her for it.

As she hung there Tom cut and ripped any layers from her, leaving her in her school skirt and shirt. The fact that she was in her uniform told me that it wasn't Sunday anymore. I'd been here for at least a day and that scared me.

I didn't want to look at her, it was horrible to watch as Tom Riddle began touching her. It made me sick to the stomach, I tried to think of Draco and only him. I couldn't block out all the unpleasantness around me but thinking of him helped.

It took a while for her to wake up and when she did he was gone. When she spotted me in the state I was in she began to cry. I didn't blame her, she didn't want to be here anymore than I did.

"Shh" I said trying to sound soothing, "If he hears you he'll come in."

"Who is he?"

"Tom Riddle. Didn't he kill your parents?"

"No, the police arrested him before he could."

"Oh, what time was it when he took you?"

"Monday morning, I was just getting ready for school. Why, how long have you been here?"

"Since Sunday morning."

"What does he want?"

"I think to kill us."

"Why, what did we do?"

"I don't know. He told me that I was the reason he got caught and he wants to make me suffer but I don't know why your here."

"She's here because she completes the puzzle." Tom Riddle said, I hadn't heard him come in but there he was. "I was arrested on my way to dispose of her parents but the job is done now."

"Why?" She sobbed, tears were streaming down her cheeks, it looked like he had just confirmed her worst fears, her parents were dead now too.

"That is a good question." Tom said and there was a hint of pure excitement in his voice. "You see each of your parents they wronged me and I had to punish them."

"What do you mean they wronged you?" I asked, I wanted to know why he had done what he had done, why he had made my life along with so many others, a living hell.

"You see when I was a teenager your parents were all in the wrong place at the wrong time. Each one of them saw the car hit my brother, none of them came forward. I was there, I watched, none of them really tried to help him. It took them fifteen minutes to even consider calling an ambulance. Killing them was the least they deserved. They've gone to hell now, they didn't do the right thing."

"But you left us all alive." I said, "If you just wanted to kill us down the line why not just kill us when you murdered our parents?"

Tom Riddle smiled at me. "I don't kill children Harry, I'm not a monster."

"We never did anything to you!" Hermione raged, "Why do we deserve to be here?"

"You bitch, you not only deserve to be here but you deserve to suffer! Your dad was the one driving that day my brother was killed. That was why I left him till last, I wanted to spend my time with him, kill him slowly to make sure that he felt every inch of pain my brother felt, unfortunately it didn't work out that way. I killed your mother quickly, your dad is here though, just in the other room. You see I'm going to rape you and I'm going to torture you and I'm going to do it in front of him. I want him to watch his precious daughter suffer."

"Then why am I here." I asked, distracting Tom away from Hermione as she was not faring well.

"I've already told you Harry. Your family is the reason I was arrested, once I'm done with Hermione I'm going to have some fun with you."

The outlook was looking bleak for the both of us at this point. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks. Knowing what was going to happen to both of us but not knowing when was agonising. I hated how much power he had over us. However given the circumstances we were in it was almost a comfort to know that he had reasoning, it wasn't just random and he wasn't a complete madman killing for the sake of it.

In the short time I'd been with Draco I had watched enough CSI to know that Tom Riddle would be easier to catch if there was a distinguishable pattern to his killing. If it had just been random then it would have been impossible and any hope I had would have been shattered.

I just wished that I could communicate all of this to Hermione who it seemed had given up all hope of getting out of here alive. I wasn't giving up so easily though. I was in tremendous amounts of pain but as Tom left the room I began to struggle against the rope binding my hands behind my back.

My hands were already numb and I could barely feel anything on the side of the body that I was lying on. As I fought against the rope it began to get looser which elevated my hopes that I might just be able to come through this alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Outcast

Chapter thirteen

With Tom gone I worked away at the ropes until I could get my hands out. The rope around my feet was harder. I didn't want to risk using my hands just in case Tom caught me in the act. Hermione had her eyes closed, I wasn't sure if she was unconscious, sleep or just didn't want to think about where she was.

After hearing what Tom wanted to do to Hermione I had a determination to make sure she didn't have to go through that. However it seemed that against the ropes I was winning, the problem remaining was the padlock and the cage. If I had any hope of escaping with Hermione then Tom was doing to have to unlock the cage door.

The only thing that kept me going in my desperate attempt to survive and escape was the thought of Draco. I didn't know how badly hurt he had been when Tom had attacked him or even if he was alive at all.

Hermione wasn't doing too well. Only when Tom was in the room did she really show any signs of life and only because he was tormenting her. When he was gone she kept her eyes closed but I knew now she wasn't feigning sleep. I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was grieving and it was a private grief that she didn't want to share, especially not with me.

Despite everything I did envy her though. Tom hadn't destroyed her whole life, she had been able to grow up with her parents, knowing them, loving them, fighting with them, being with them. I had never had that and I would never get my childhood back from Vernon. I would give anything to spend one single day with my parents.

I was beyond tired but I couldn't let myself sleep, not now I was free. I needed to wait for my chance to escape. I was running through every possible scenario in my head about what could happen once I was out of this cage. It helped to keep me awake.

When Tom finally came back he seemed practically elated. I had formulated half a plan in my head and despite not being convinced that it would even work or that I even had enough energy to pull it off. Part of me knew that this was part of Tom's plan. Keeping us weak so we couldn't fight back. However he had wanted me to be spirited and that was what I was going to give him.

Hermione opened her eyes to him, glaring at him as he undid her shackles. She fell to the floor, he didn't even make an attempt to catch her. She fell hard, I could only imagine that her arms had been numb.

"Hey Tom!" I shouted at him. It went completely against my better judgement but I wanted to escape and this was the only way I was going to get close to getting out of here. "I want to watch!"

Hermione turned from her position on the floor, her eyes wide in shock, I mouthed 'trust me' at her but she didn't seem to understand. Tom now looked at me with a renewed interest. Apparently I had said something right.

"How interesting, why would you want to watch your friend suffer in that way?"

"Come off it Tom, ever since you came into my life I've been fascinated by what you do. I was waiting for the day you came back. Besides I owe you."

"Why do you owe me?" Tom asked perplexed.

"You killed my Uncle, he was a bastard, I've been fantasising about killing him for years! You did it for me. I want to follow in your footsteps, so I want to watch."

Tom looked thoroughly interested in me now, he completely forgot about Hermione. He came over to survey me some more. I moved as best I could to hide the fact that I was no longer bound.

"What did you Uncle do to you to make you want to kill him?"

"He was a paedophile, take a guess at why I wanted to kill him?"

"Well, this is a surprise." He said with a malicious grin on his face. "I think I can allow you to watch, it could be the start of a cosy friendship between the two of us." Tom brought a set of keys out of his pocket and bent down to undo the padlock.

I waited, my heart pounding as I watched, trying to pick the right moment to make my move. Too soon and I'd never get the opportunity to trick him again, plus I might be dead if I waited too long then there wouldn't be much I could do because he would realise that I was untied.

As he took off the padlock and slid the lock, opening the door I used the full force of my legs and kicked the metal door into his face. The crack echoed through the room, I heard Hermione shift position on the other side of the room, presumably to see what was going on.

I staggered as fast as possible out of the cage, my legs and arms were not cooperating as they had been in an abnormal position for so long. Tom was unconscious, a cut to his forehead, nose at an odd angle and blood streaming out of it. I was assuming that I had broken his nose. Either way I didn't think that he would be out of it for long.

I grabbed his keys and hobbled as fast as my legs would allow over to Hermione. I helped her up but we were as weak as each other and I knew that that was why Tom had put us in the positions he had. He was a killer and he was good at making his victims suffer.

"Come on Hermione, we have to get out of here before he wakes up!" She nodded in agreement. We hobbled together to the door and opened it. Outside the door was another room where a man, who I could only assume was Hermione's dad, was tied to a chair. Tom had set his stage elaborately. I couldn't have described the torture devices he owned even if I wanted to. They were beyond brutal and the fact they were already covered in blood made me sick.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed at the sight of her bound and brutally beaten and tortured father. As she attempted to untie him I thought quickly and locked Tom in the room we'd just left. I was praying that I never had to set foot in that room again.

I didn't want to risk him getting out and coming after us. Plus now that the door was locked if he woke up and tried to come after us then we would hear him. Once I'd made sure the door was as locked and secured as I could make it, which included piling a few things in front of it as well, I went to help Hermione who was struggling with the rope binding her father.

I took hold of one of the questionable looking knives and not thinking about what its uses had been before I began to hack away at the ropes until he was free. He was in bad shape, I wasn't sure he would be able to walk let alone run but I wasn't about to ask Hermione to leave him behind. It wouldn't be fair to her to ask it but it meant we would be going extremely slowly.

I looked around frantic, hoping to find some form of phone but there was nothing. There was however a set of stairs in the corner of the room. With Hermione and her dad helping each other I went first with them following slowly in my wake.

The door at the top of the stairs was locked so I set the keys on the lock and found the one which fit. The smell and feel of the fresh air as I opened the door was the most exhilarating feeling I had ever felt. I didn't know where we were or how we got there but we were outside and we were free.

I helped Hermione and her dad up the last few steps and through the door. Once they were through I locked that door behind us as well. I wasn't taking any chances. There was no way I wanted to leave any chances for Tom to come after us.

Looking around we had just come out of a small concrete box, it seemed that we had been completely underground in our prison cell. But this small concrete box was in the middle of nowhere or so it seemed. Thick undergrowth and trees surrounded us. Tom must have walked here with us as there was only one small path that had been worn through the dense forest.

How he had managed it I didn't know but I didn't want to dwell on that now. I was at a complete and total loss of where to go and what to do. I had never been in a forest before, my life hadn't really started until Draco and we'd never strayed into the wilderness before.

I turned to Hermione. I didn't know much about her but I knew that she was smart. She was the only one in Hogwarts that could beat me in every single subject except art of course, we were both pretty pathetic at that.

She may have had the brains but I wasn't sure they were all engaged currently. She had lay her father down against a tree as he was clearly too heavy for her to carry. I watched as she collapsed down next to her and he, using all his available strength, placed his arm around her. They were both crying so I looked away to give them privacy. It was nice that they had each other.

I wondered if all of this had been in vain, because if Draco wasn't alive I wasn't sure that my life was going to be worth living. He was everything to me, had had saved me from my horror and to suddenly not have him there was a devastating thought. I had to keep fighting, I had to find out if he was alive or not. Once I knew I'd decide what to do next, even if I kind of already knew what I would do.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find help!" I said without looking at them, they were having a moment and I didn't want to disturb them. I headed for the one path that Tom had clearly used a lot to get here. I didn't know where it was going to lead me but there was no other way to go. If Tom had dragged us all the way in here then there had to be a way out.

Before I got too far Hermione caught up with me and stopped me. Before either of us could say anything she was hugging me. Her actions so sudden and unexpected I wasn't sure what to make of them or what to do.

"Thank you so much Harry. You saved me from having to go through that."

"That man has taunted me my whole life, he didn't deserve to ruin anyone else's no matter how wronged he thinks that he is."

"He won't get out of there will he?"

"I don't know, I locked him in and barricaded the door but it may not hold him long. We should keep moving, find help. We'll be harder for him to find that way if he does get out."

"I don't think dad is going to make it that far, he's pretty badly hurt."

"If you wanted to wait with him I could go for help but I don't know how long I'll be, it could be hours till I find someone and he might not make it that long. People are bound to be looking for us but I don't fancy our chances of being found out here." I explained, Hermione thought all of this over and it looked as if it was a full on inner debate.

"I can't just leave him here but you're right we could be miles from anywhere and unless there is a set of car keys on that ring we're walking. Can you help me?"

I went back and helped Mr Granger up on to his feet. Between the two of us we were able to support most of his weight. Hermione and I were roughly the same height and I was a lot thinner than her but that had drastically improved recently thanks to Draco so I had more strength now than I would have done under Vernon's strict food regime.

"Was it true what you said to that Riddle man?"

"What part?"

"About your Uncle being a paedophile?"

"Unfortunately yes, it's true, my Uncle didn't like having me around very much."

"Is that why you had all those horrible clothes and were really skinny?"

"Yeah, I didn't really have a choice."

"I'm sorry I never spoke to you. We wanted to avoid the bullying that you suffered."

"It's okay, I don't care. Dudley's dead now and I have Draco."

"Are you two dating?"

"Yeah, we are." I said, after everything we'd been through I thought it would be stupid to lie about it. Hermione was talking to me and she seemed nice. She had never been a bully, she just had never spoken to me either.

We struggled through the wilderness on the worn path. It took us an age to not really go very far but we trudged onward with the thought of aid and safety spurring us forward.


	14. Chapter 14

Outcast

Chapter 14

It had been light when we first escaped the underground tomb but by the time we found any form of civilisation we were well into the darkness of the night.

We had staggered for hours with the weight of a now unconscious Mr Granger weighing us down. The sign of civilisation was a road. It was tarmac so clearly used but when we came across it there were no cars in sight on either side.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked looking up and down the long straight road in search of any signs of life, it was done in vain however as there was none.

I didn't understand how Tom had managed to get us here. After all we were in the middle of nowhere and there didn't appear to be any mode of transportation anywhere. I doubted that Tom dragged us here on foot. Apparently Hermione was thinking the same thing as she had propped her dad up against a tree and was searching.

I helped her. We needed some luck and thankfully we were granted that. Covered in the undergrowth was a beat up car. It looked like it had seen better days but at that point it was a five star limo with all the trimmings you could imagine. We were just happy to finally have some luck on our side.

"Does the key ring you have got a set of car keys?" She asked me as we pulled off the branches that had been used to conceal the vehicle and it had been concealed well. I checked the keys that I'd stolen from Tom but there weren't any there, I shook my head and Hermione sighed. "I might be able to start it but I've never done it before, I've read about it though so it might work. Let's get my dad into the car."

I helped her move her dad into the back seat of the car. I then clambered into the passenger side and she climbed into the driver's side. "Can you even drive?" I asked her, she just shrugged at me.

"I read a lot" She said, "My dad once let me drive his car, I much prefer the theory to the practice but I think I know what I'm doing and if I don't I might just be bad enough for the police to pull us over."

I laughed, I liked the way she was thinking. When she checked the ignition we were in luck once again. Tom had left his keys in the ignition. Apparently whatever God was watching over us thought we had had enough bad luck for the moment.

As Hermione started the engine and put the car in reverse I felt slightly more relaxed. The car may have been old but it had heating and after our underground prison we were all glad of the heat. She drove better than I expected. It took two hours before we reached any sign of civilisation.

It was a small village, there was only a few houses, a post office and a cafe that we could see. There was also a small police station. It had one car outside of it and it looked just as rustic as the rest of the buildings in the village. We pulled in anyway and Hermione and I got out the car. We left her dad in the car as he was unconscious and we were too tired to carry him.

We helped each other up the steps and into the police station. The woman behind the register took one look at the state of the two of us and called for assistance.

It took seconds before police were swarming around us, asking questions. We told them about Mr Granger in the back of the car and they phone for an ambulance. It didn't take long before three ambulances arrived and took us all to the nearest hospital to be checked over.

It was all pretty much a blur after that. I vaguely remember telling one of the nurses that my parents were dead as were my legal guardians and to phone Lucius Malfoy. I didn't give her a phone number so she must have just known because moments later Lucius was there and so was Draco.

I had been confined to a hospital bed despite the fact that I was fine, just a few scraps and cuts. The doctors were running all sorts of tests on me to make sure I was okay. Hermione too was apparently being put through the ringer but I hadn't seen her since we had been bundled into the ambulance.

I was so happy to see Draco alive, he had a slight cut to his forehead with slight bruising around it but he was alive. We didn't exchange words when he entered my cubicle, he just kissed me and it was the best feeling in the world.

"First things first" Lucius said, "We're going to get you into a private room and then you can explain to us and the police what happened. You don't have to worry about anything Harry, we're going to take care of you."

"What about Hermione and her dad?" I asked, "Where are they, what's happening to them?"

"They'll be fine Harry, they're in good hands here. Our main concern is you. You could have died." Draco said, he was clearly upset and I doubted that he was going to leave my side ever again.

"You know I'm okay right, Tom would have changed that but he was far too focused on Hermione, he's still alive, locked in the same prison he put me us in. That should be the priority, I'm fine, just please go and arrest him, make sure he can't hurt me or Hermione again."

"Don't worry about it Harry, just calm down. Your safe now, he isn't going to hurt you anymore, we're going to make sure of that aren't we dad." Lucius nodded as Draco took hold of my hand.

It was all so surreal being in the hospital. I hadn't thought that the hell with Tom Riddle was ever going to end. When finally the Malfoy's had made all of the arrangements that they intended to make whether I consented to them or not both myself and Hermione had private rooms.

Draco told me dad had taken care of her as well only because I had been fussed over it, apparently this meant that Lucius liked me but that went way over my head for the moment. I wasn't really focused on whether or not I was liked by Draco's parents but I was glad Hermione was now as comfortable as I was.

Ron even came in to visit me and Draco to say thank you after the police had been to take all of our statements. It seemed that Hermione had told him that I had saved her and that Draco was responsible for picking up the bill for the private hospital room. He was just as grateful as she was, he really loved Hermione very much.

By the following evening we were deemed ready to go home. I was so pleased that finally we would be able to get out of here and maybe go back to our lives. However that wasn't to be. Before we were leaving we were approached by two police officers who had some grave news.

They had located the location where we had been held but there had been no one there. Apparently his own locks couldn't hold him. The news was devastating to both Hermione and myself. It seemed that our ordeal was not over just yet.

With her dad still in critical condition and her mum confirmed as dead Hermione was to stay with Ron and his family, which was ridiculously large. Ron's mum had promised that she would be well looked after until her dad was better. Molly Weasley seemed like a genuinely nice person and Hermione seemed glad to be going there so I bid her farewell and told her to be careful.

Once we were alone Draco swept me up in his arms and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. He was crying as he did this and when I asked him why he told me, "I thought I'd never see you again."

As the words escaped his lips I kissed him again. There was nothing to say, as we waited for Lucius to bring the car around to pick us up we just kissed and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. The only thing that could have made it better was knowing that Tom Riddle was never coming back. Though I doubted that he would ever be totally absent from my life.

Arriving back at Malfoy Manor gave me mixed feelings. I looked over to where I'd been kidnapped, it seemed perfectly innocent and ordinary, as if nothing had happened there at all. Once inside Remus and Sirius were there and despite only having met them once they both ran to me and hugged me.

Their actions surprised me but I let it happen. It seemed that even though they had never truly known me I was still my father's son and therefore I was family. I returned the hug to them, it felt nice to actually be loved. The Dursley's wouldn't have even bother to look for me or report me as missing if I had still been with them.

Draco had saved my life in more ways than I could even describe and I loved him so much for that. After so long lying in a hospital bed I wasn't tired in the slightest though I thought that I should be. We all sat and talked, everyone wanted to know what happened so I told them as best as I could. I vowed that this would be the last time I recounted the story.

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Remus and Sirius were quickly becoming the only family I knew and I wanted them to know but that was it. They deserved to know, no one else did. School was going to be a nightmare but I would deal with it and just get on with my life.

The problem was with Tom Riddle still on the loose I was going to forever be looking over my shoulder wondering when he was going to come after me and finish what he started. I didn't want my life to be like that, I wanted it over with.

I shared this thought with Draco that night when we went to bed. Climbing into the non-scratching cotton sheets felt like heaven, especially with Draco lying next to me.

I cuddled up to Draco and his arms wound around me protectively. I never wanted to leave, he made me feel so safe and so loved.

"I love you Dray." I said to him in a soft whisper as I was already drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Har, I always will!" Draco returned, placing a soft kiss to my forehead and holding me tighter still.

I was so grateful that Draco hadn't been too seriously hurt, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he had died. If I had never been able to be in his arms again it would have killed me. No matter what Tom did to me or even what he wanted to do it wouldn't matter as long as I had Draco in my life.

We fell asleep in each other's arms that night. I couldn't help reliving the time I had spent in my cage, my nightmares were plagued with Tom Riddle. I couldn't shake him off, he was there when I closed my eyes and in my nightmares too.

He wasn't just a murderer or a psychopath he was fear itself to me and I didn't think that that was ever going to change. Knowing that Hermione was no doubt feeling the same as me didn't help. She could have been spared all the anguish and yet she had lost her mum and she may still lose her dad and all because one man lost his brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Outcast

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning I almost didn't believe that I was at Malfoy Manor with Draco. He was still snoring gently beside me so I took a minute to collect myself. I had just had the most restful night's sleep I'd ever had.

I felt so relaxed, I stared up at the ceiling, just thinking. I hoped that today Draco and I could just stay in bed and be with one another. I doubted that that would happen but I was optimistic nonetheless.

Draco continued to breath heavily, occasionally letting out a snort. It was so comforting having him there beside me. He had been understanding and completely amazing when I had been anything but cooperative and easily dealt with.

After everything I had been though Draco had been a saint dealing with me and if he hadn't then I didn't like to think what would have happened to me. It made very little sense that he would take the time and the effort to fix someone as broken as me.

With my mind in over drive I gently slid from the bed and headed for the bathroom to relieve myself. When I returned Draco was awake and watching me with a smile. I crawled back into bed with him and into his arms.

"Why did you bother with me?" I asked him as I was accepted into his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You could have had anyone you wanted and yet you chose me, I couldn't have been more damaged if I tried and yet you didn't care."

"I don't like to just blend in and be popular like everyone expects me to. I have a weakness for guys like you I guess."

"And that's it."

"Yeah, why are you asking this now?" Draco asked stroking my hair, his voice soft and sweet.

"Just thinking I guess." I said, I was satisfied with his answers I snuggled fully into his arms.

After everything I didn't want to doubt Draco's affections so I did my best to put it out of my mind. I had a lot more to worry about now that I had escaped from Tom's clutches.

With the Dursley's dead I had no living family to speak of and a social worker had been in contact with the Malfoy's already. One was due to arrive later that morning. Draco and I discovered this when we made it downstairs to breakfast.

Lucius had also called Sirius and Remus to be there. I wasn't entirely sure what he was planning but I hoped that he knew what he was doing. I didn't want to end up in care. Before the social worker arrived I called Hermione and spoke to her, apparently she was being visited by them too seeing as her dad was still in the hospital and her mum was dead.

She told me that she was scared to leave the house because of Riddle. She was terrified that he would come back and finish the job he started. The fact that he had escaped worried both of us more than the social services ever could.

Draco didn't leave my side for a second. We even went to the bathroom together. He would never admit it but he was just as scared as me. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't have to tell me that he blamed himself for me being kidnapped, I could see it just by looking at him.

Even when the chirpy woman from social services arrived he sat defiantly at my side. Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius and Remus also present. It felt nice to have them all there supporting me, it was like having a real family.

The meeting with Mrs Chirpy went as well as could be expected. With no living relatives she was pushing for me to live the remaining few months before my sixteenth birthday in a care home. Lucius however was not having any of that and fought my corner.

Sirius and Remus too said their part. Sitting and listening to them argue on my behalf I learnt that the official reason that Sirius and Remus had been turned down as my legal guardians had been they were unmarried and therefore couldn't provide a stable life for me.

However as soon as it had been made legal for two men to marry they had done and now they were refilling to claim guardianship of me. Despite having only known them for a short time I didn't mind this as they lived so close to Malfoy Manor. I wouldn't be far from Draco and they had known my parents well. I was more than happy to have them as my guardians and I told Mrs Chirpy that as well.

She seemed more than satisfied that Sirius and Remus could take care of me and she didn't cart me off to a care Home there and then. The relief that she wasn't taking me on Draco's face had been priceless.

I heard from Ron later on that day that things hadn't gone so well for Hermione. Ron already had six siblings and the social worker that had visited them hadn't been convinced that Mrs Weasley was capable of looking after her own children let alone one more. Hermione was now in the system until her Dad was deemed well enough to take care of her again. This didn't look likely to happen for a while as he was still in pretty bad shape.

I couldn't deny that I wasn't concerned. If Tom Riddle was going to come back and finish what he started Hermione was going to be the easiest target to go after first. After the first time around I wasn't sure she'd be able to survive it again.

Draco wasn't concerned about her though, he was more worried about me. When the police arrived later that day the news they brought with them wasn't good. Tom was still missing, they had no leads on where he had gone and they had no idea where to look next.

Both Lucius and Draco were enraged at this. I didn't blame them for their rage either but it wasn't the fault of the police officers. I blamed myself for him getting away, I hadn't made sure he was securely locked up.

"Harry, I know that it would be difficult and your friend, Hermione, had already refused us but it would help our investigation if you could come back with us to where you were held captive and walk though with us what happened. It might help give us some clues as to what happened and where Riddle went." The police men said.

"He's not going back there!" Draco said outraged but I placed my hand on his to calm him.

"It's okay Dray, I don't mind. If it helps them to find him I want to do it. Hermione can't, I'm the only one who can." I then turned to the police officer, "I'll do it, when will we be going?"

"Now if that's convenient."

I nodded, Draco however did not look impressed. "If you're doing this Harry I want to come with you. You're not doing this on your own!"

That was how Draco, Lucius and myself ended up travelling in the police car all the way back to where Tom had kept me captive. MY nerves kicked in as the police officer pulled in. There was another police car behind us, backup in case it was needed.

Being back so soon was not easy. Though I did notice a few things that differed from the last time I had been there and it wasn't just the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach either. The door had been smashed open as I had expected it to be but it had been broken down from the outside in.

Tom Riddle had not escaped but coming through this exit but from my recollection there had not been another way in or out of the underground prison. I relayed this to the detectives and police men around me. A couple of them even wrote it down.

We descended down the steps, two police officers first then me and Draco followed by the rest of them. We had to be careful, he might not have been there when the police came originally but from what I had noticed he may have had a backup plan.

The room where Mr Granger had been held captive still looked the same from when I had seen it before. All the torture instruments were still present but this time around I took my time and smelt the air, it was coppery and stale.

Draco remained very silent as he looked around the room, I didn't want to know what he was thinking about. It was too ghastly to even consider what was going through his mind at that moment.

"This was where we found Hermione's dad," I said motioning to the chair, "He'd been tied up in here, Tom told Hermione he was going to rape, torture and kill her in front of her dad."

"Did he tell you why?"

I nodded, "He told us that all his original victims witnessed the hit and run that killed his brother. Apparently it took them fifteen minutes to even think about calling 999. Mr Granger was apparently the one behind the wheel, all the others were just witnesses."

"Why did he come back for the children now?" One of the detectives asked.

"To finish what he started, the first few were quick and painless, Hermione and I were special. He blamed me and my parents for being caught before he could get to Hermione and her parents. Of course the Grangers were the ones he wanted to suffer the most. Hermione was special to him, he called us his children." I then pointed to the other door across the room, "That was where we were held."

We went through from the main room into the next. It was different from how we'd left it. The cage that I had been held in had been kicked across the room, probably in anger. I could only imagine the state Tom would have been in waking up after being knocked out and finding us gone.

Draco took hold of my hand in here, he squeezed it lovingly but I could tell that he was more uncomfortable than even me in this place.

"Hermione was suspended mid air by that hook and I was locked in that cage." I told them, trying desperately not to think too much about the whole ordeal.

"Is there anything here at all that is different than what you remember?" The detective asked.

"The cage has been moved, it was here when I was in it. Where the doors both still locked when you arrived here?" I asked them and the detective nodded. "I locked both doors myself to make sure Riddle couldn't come after us. If the doors were still locked when you got here then either Riddle had another set of keys and relocked the doors on his way out or there's another exit in here somewhere."


	16. Chapter 16

Outcast

Chapter 16

It took over an hour of three police officers and two detectives searching for a second entrance for them to find it. Lucius, Draco and I were asked to leave while the search took place. Lucius left the two of us while he went to conduct a few business calls.

"I want to kill him for what he did to you!" Draco said to me once we were alone. He had been so quite the entire time we were down there and now he was alone with me he was venting.

"Dray, I'm not going to deny that it was beyond horrible but I've been dealing with things like this my whole life and I'm not looking for sympathy but I am looking to just forget and put it all behind us." I said to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close for a cuddle.

"I don't understand how it doesn't make you angry."

"It did but if I stayed angry I'd never be anything else. I'd be angry at Tom for taking away my parents, angry because that left me with my paedophile of an Uncle. The way I look at it is if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have you. Besides, he even did me a favour when he killed the Dursley's because now I get to actually be part of family."

"Sometimes I forget how much you've actually been though. When I first met you, you were so quiet and a complete misfit but I fell for you the moment I saw you. It was like there was no one else in the room that day. I guess I didn't see what everyone else saw when they look at you."

"You changed my life and I love you so much." I said and Draco leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back with all the passion I could manage.

With nothing else we could do here we were all taken back to Malfoy Manor. Sirius and Remus were waiting for us there and no sooner than we had arrived we were off again, Draco and I were driven ten minutes up the road to their house.

Sirius explained along the way that the social worker had called and declared that since there were no living relatives they wanted to avoid putting me in the system so Sirius and Remus had got their wish and I was now under their care. They were so excited as we pulled up to their house.

It looked huge, not as big as Malfoy Manor but certainly bigger than the Dursley's. It was set in a cute suburban street where everything was beyond perfect right down to the white picket fences and manicured front lawns.

They showed Draco and me inside, the house was as big as it appeared on the outside. Two main living areas, kitchen, dining room and garage downstairs, upstairs there were three bedrooms, two en-suites and I was told one of them was mine.

When Remus opened the door to my new room I was astounded. They had decorated it in creams and browns. There was a large double bed along with a desk and a chest of draws. A built in wardrobe and a nice sized bathroom that was all mine.

Despite the horrible afternoon at the crime scene the evening had by far made up for it. I begged that Draco be allowed to stay here with me tonight and it was agreed that he could. By the time my new guardians left me to enjoy my new room with Draco I was beyond ecstatic.

Draco collapsed onto the bed, admiring the job that had been done. Even he seemed impressed by it, which was amazing considering the luxury he was accustomed to.

"I like it when you're this happy." He admitted to me.

"I like being this happy." I said smiling at him before bounding over to the bed and collapsing on top of him. He rolled us over and pinned me to the bed with a lovingly sweet kiss. I didn't want him to stop but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Draco rolled off of me just as Remus entered. "I'm sorry to disturb the two of you." He said, "But there is something on the news that I think you should see."

Draco and I trailed downstairs where the television showed a house aflame, fire fighters trying desperately to put it out. I listened intently to what the news reporter was saying in an attempt to figure out why it was so important for Draco and I to see this.

"Police have stated that no one was inside at the time of the explosion, the home is the resident of the Granger family, the mother, Helen, having been murdered here only days before. Mr Granger is still in hospital recovering from injuries inflicted by the man known as Tom Riddle who is still at large after Hermione Granger and Harry Potter escaped from him after they were kidnapped."

I had heard enough. Hermione was still okay and I had been assured that her location was a secret. "You still sure you want me to live here with you?" I asked half joking and half serious.

"Of course, don't ever think we don't want you here Harry!" Remus said sounding deadly serious. We were all distracted back to the television however when the news reporter began to sound slightly more panicked.

"Reports have just reached us that another explosion at a separate location has desolated the west wing of Malfoy manor only moments ago!"

Draco froze in terror, the name of his family home tensing him up. "We're leaving now!" He said, "I have to know of mum and dad are okay!"

"Draco calm down, your parents went to a benefit this evening, they aren't there and besides isn't the West Wing only yours?"

"Yes, but ..."

"I was there with you Dray, he must have known."

"But how?"

"I don't know!" Sirius said, "But the best thing to do is to just stay here, no one knows that you and Harry are here, if you go there he might be waiting and I don't want to put either of you at risk, now wait here, both of you, I'm going to call your parents and let them know what happened!"

While Sirius went off to phone the older two Malfoy's Remus stayed with us, all three of us watching the news. When they finally showed images of Malfoy Manor the fire didn't look as bad as the Granger's home. I suppose because it was so big in comparison.

Draco was still frozen in horror, watching his family home, or more precisely his wing of the family home, burn. I knew it couldn't be easy for him watching and doing nothing about it but it would have been so much worse if he had been there when the fire had started.

According to the news reporter no one was sure what had caused the explosion but police had confirmed that both explosions were connected.

When Sirius returned he was able to confirm that both Narcissa and Lucius were okay and they were on their way back. They had also instructed Draco to remain where he was for his own safety. While everyone fussed and talked I snuck off to my room. Even Draco didn't notice me leaving as he was in too much shock to notice anything.

In my room I collapsed on to my bed and began to cry. I couldn't help but feel responsible for the Malfoy's home going up in flames. After everything that they had done for me all I had done was cause them trouble and hassle. I wouldn't have blamed them for begrudging me all of this but I didn't want them too.

I was deeply and desperately in love with Draco and I wanted each and every Malfoy to like me and with the way things were going I didn't think that that was very likely at all.

Two, maybe three minutes after disappearing up to my room by bedroom door flew open to reveal a dishevelled and panicked looking Draco. Before saying anything to me he shouted down to my new guardians, "He's up here!" Before settling down beside me on the bed. "I thought you'd gone."

"Where would I go Dray?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I just panicked when I realised you weren't next to me."

"I wouldn't do anything stupid, I thought you might need some space, after all I'm the reason all this is happening. You should hate me for causing this."

"I don't hate you, it isn't your fault. It's Riddle's fault that all this is happening, he's the one causing this, not you, it's him and his ridiculous passion for revenge that isn't even justified."

"Still, if he had just killed me all those years ago ..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Harry! I don't care about the fire, it's just stuff, it can all be replaced. I've been wanting to refurbish my rooms for a long time, this just gives me the perfect chance."

"When you found out though you looked beyond angry."

"I wasn't angry, I was scared, I love my parents and I thought they were in the house, I didn't know they had gone to a thing this evening."

"Still, I don't want any of us to live like this. You would all be better off without me here."

"No we wouldn't. You don't understand how happy you've made Sirius and Remus, how happy you've made me. Never think that we're better off without you, I know for a fact that I couldn't live without you!"

Sirius came upstairs at that moment and into my room. "Draco, you're parents are here, they want to talk to both of you."

Lucius and Narcissa were looking sombre when we got downstairs. I didn't like to ask what was wrong, I was scared of what their answer would be but as it turned out no one had to ask. At the sight of her son Narcissa flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly, even Lucius looked relieved.

"There was a body discovered in one of your rooms Draco, the body was too badly burnt to be identified, we thought it might have been you." Narcissa said, tears flooding down her perfect face with relief.

My eyes went wide, immediately I rushed to the phone and called Ron, demanding the number for wherever Hermione was now residing. I couldn't tell him why, I didn't want to worry him, instead I told him that I would either call him later or she would. With that and the number I needed I hung up. A second later however I was dialling the number Ron had given me.

"Hello?"

"Is Hermione there?" I asked, trying to sound as urgent as possible. Everyone had now gathered round me having realised what I was trying to do.

"Umm, I'll go check."

"Hurry!"

The girl who had answered the phone didn't hurry, it was a full five minutes before anyone picked up the phone. However when the next voice spoke it filled me with such happiness.

"Hello?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me. Oh my God, thank God you're okay."

"Well I'm okay as I can be in this dump, why what's happened, is my dad okay?"

"I think so, both your house and the Malfoy's home caught fire, there was an unidentifiable body at the Malfoy's place, I was worried it might have been you."

"Nope not me, I'm alive and well."

"Great, you might want to give Ron a call, I think I worried him a little."

"I will do, keep in contact Harry, please, you have no idea how bad this place is."

"I will, don't worry."

After that we said our goodbyes and we hung up. Relieved that she was okay it made me start to wonder who had been found dead at Malfoy Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

Outcast

Chapter 17

Two days past and the body was still unidentified. With no sign of Riddle anywhere I was praying it was him and that he had been caught in his own fire and burnt to death in excruciating agony.

With the crime scene annalists having released the crime scene that was Draco's wing of the house he was now busy redecorating. Picking out the colours and the furniture and ordering people where to put it and such was the extent of his involvement.

We had had to return to school, much to my delight. I wasn't revealing in the attention I was getting because of the kidnap and the whole Tom Riddle thing in general but being back in class was a welcome distraction from it all.

Plus there was an added bonus that I now had friends. Ron and Hermione joined us every day for lunch and then in the library every break too. The four of us were becoming extremely close, especially Hermione and myself who shared a love of knowledge. With the exams coming up we were enjoying quizzing each other and studying together.

Even Ron and Draco had found common ground. They both had a great love of sport, more specifically football though both supported different teams. So they discussed football tactics which neither Hermione nor I understood while we studied.

With Dudley now gone I got on a lot better with everything. The students left me alone thankfully and my teachers weren't as horrible either. I even found myself enjoying classes such as science more because Professor Snape was finally realising my talents.

I wasn't so much of an outcast anymore and I was loving it. I didn't quite fit in but I didn't want to, I was happy to just sail my way through the rest of the final school year with no more bullying and be done with it. Apart from Tom Riddle I had nothing to complain about, I had two very good friends and the best boyfriend anyone could have asked for.

I should have known that it wasn't to last. The body was not that of Tom Riddles or so we discovered three days after it had been discovered. Apparently there had been a huge mix up at the morgue and the body of Hermione's mum had gone missing and it was in fact her that had been left there to be incinerated.

Hermione of course had been devastated by the news and had missed the next two days of school. However this news was followed by some that made all of us feel considerably better. Hermione's dad was making a good recovery. He was healing well and was keen to get out of the hospital and see his daughter again. I was so happy that he was on the mend, Hermione had confided in me that the Home she was in wasn't exactly harmonious.

Some of the children were not exactly well balanced and after everything that they had been through she didn't blame them however she did blame them for stealing and breaking her stuff. The few items she had were precious to her but she was quickly losing them to the adolescent girls who she predicted would end up in prison before they got much into their adulthood.

The good news that Hermione's dad was on the mend was good enough comfort for a while but the fact that Tom Riddle was still on the run cast a shadow over all of us. Even though we got on with our lives and tried our best to forget him I knew none of us could.

In some ways I wanted him to make his next move because the waiting game was the worst part of the whole ordeal but I knew that with his next move there would probably be more casualties. He was showing us how smart he was, after all he had evaded capture for so long now, not to mention stealing a body from the morgue without detection.

With our final exams approaching we were all dreading the next few months. Headmaster Dumbledore had offered all four of us a kind of level up in all of our results due to trauma. Despite Ron's pleading we had turned it down, unless something major happened we were to take the exams and get a fair grade.

Draco and I were soaring higher than I'd ever thought possible with our relationship. Even having to keep it quite at school wasn't so bad. He had moved in to the bedroom at Sirius and Remus' house while his rooms were being redone. He much preferred spending his nights with me over a stale guest room at Malfoy Manor.

The coming weekend there was to be a grand ball to celebrate the Malfoy's thirtieth wedding anniversary. I couldn't believe that they were both in their fifties as they both looked spectacular for their age.

The police had strongly advised against it in the current climate but Lucius had insisted on going ahead with his plans and had reassured that he would have complete security, the best that money could buy. He also asked for there to be a police presence just in case. He may have been stubborn in his want to share the love he had for his wife with his friends and family but he wasn't stupid.

Draco of course had asked me to be his official date to the ball, two invitations had also been extended to Hermione and Ron, seeing as they were both now officially friends of the family. Ron had convinced his very shy and withdrawn girlfriend that after everything that she had been through she deserved some fun.

Of course that also meant Draco got to take us all shopping. Ron at first was hesitant at this, he had no money for a new and extremely expensive suit but Draco insisted that he pick up the tab seeing as it was his family demanding the formal dress code that no one could really afford.

Spending the day in the shopping centre the four of us was more surreal than I'd ever thought possible. It was my first trip to a huge shopping centre and it was completely overwhelming. The amount of people coupled with the amount of shops was beyond astonishing.

It took all day to find appropriate outfits for all four of us. Draco even splashed out on lunch for the four of us at a top class Chinese buffet. We were all at ease, the day had done exactly what Draco had wanted it to do. Hermione and I were relaxed and happy. Hermione hadn't been either since the kidnapping.

With the grand ball approaching the four of us grew more and more excited about it. Draco's rooms were still in the process of being decorated so we were all going to stay with Sirius and Remus once the party was over. We had all been instructed to stick to the non-alcoholic drinks as we were all still very much underage. We had all solemnly promised this and we all intended to keep our promise as we had no reason not to.

The night before the festivities Draco was once again at mine. Our outfits hanging up next to the window in all their glory. I was lying on the bed half asleep when Draco sat himself down on the bed and offered me a wrapped gift.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"A present."

"Why?"

"Because I can, just open it."

So I did and inside the wrapper was a mobile phone. "Draco, I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be a start." He said with his gorgeously perfect smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now it's on a contract so you don't have to worry about spending too much. I've already programmed in my mobile number along with Ron's, Hermione's and of course Sirius and Remus."

"This is amazing, why did you do this?"

"Now, wherever you are, if you're in trouble and I'm not there you can call me. Even when you're not in trouble you can call me. It gives me peace of mind knowing that you can contact me if you need or want to."

"You are the best boyfriend ever, I just wish I could shower you with gifts like you do me."

"Harry, you being here, with me, that is more than enough. I love you."

That night we made love. It was sweet and gentle, more than perfect. I loved him more than ever now and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Everything was almost perfect, except of course one thing and even though for those few blissful moments I forgot all about him Tom Riddle loomed over me like a storm cloud threatening to break.


	18. Chapter 18

Outcast

Chapter 18

When Draco and I arrived at Malfoy Manor the following day it was a beehive of activity. There were so many people doing so much and there was one stressed looking event organiser in the middle of the room barking orders.

It was amazing to watch, it was like a choreographed dance routine the way they all moved around, narrowly avoiding colliding with one another. Draco appeared none too impressed by it all as he had obviously seen it all before.

He took me by the hand and we joined the organized chaos. He led me around the flower arrangers and the caterers and led me to where Narcissa stood, over viewing everything going on. Where Lucius was I didn't know but one thing I was learning was that Lucius always had work to do and he rarely stopped working. Narcissa didn't seem to mind too much and Draco was used to it.

"Hey mum, everything going to plan?"

"Oh hello my darlings, yes everything is going perfectly. Have you brought our outfits over?"

"Yep, they're in the car, Gerald is taking them to the guest suite in the North wing for us to change into later."

"Perfect, if you boys want to go and amuse yourselves for the rest of the day I think that you're rooms are almost finished if you wanted to go and have a look and inspect them." She informed us and Draco nodded, clearly excited.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me off hastily towards his wing of the house. Draco had told me at length everything that he ordered and the colours he had chosen for his rooms, he was so excited to finally be able to see them. It made me laugh to see him so excited, he was so adorable when he was this hyperactive.

I had to admit though when I saw the improvements I would never have guessed that there had been an explosion or a fire here at all. Apparently the renovators had practically gutted the place just to ensure that the smell of the smoke didn't linger.

As to the Malfoy's heavily funded instructions they had worked quickly and got the work done in record time. I didn't know much about builders and contractors personally but I had once heard Vernon complaining that a builder he had contracted to do some work on the roof for a handsome sum of money had done shoddy work and had left it half finished and never come back. I had to say that it seemed that bribery worked when it came to work men.

It had certainly worked well here. It had been days since the police had confirmed that work could start on rebuilding and it was nearly all finished. Draco showed me all around his new abode. This included the home cinema room which had its own popcorn machine.

I'd never been the cinema before but this was everything that I thought that it might be and more. Draco had also included a games room for his amusement of course but the real treat was when we got to his bedroom.

He had halved his gigantic walk in wardrobe so he now had two smaller ones. They were by no means small however, it had been so big before that halving them still left them both bigger than the Dursley's sitting room.

"This one is mine," Draco said with pride, "And this one is your one!"

I looked at him with confusion. "Most couples have a draw at each other's places, not a walk in wardrobe each." I said but not unkindly. I didn't want to seem ungrateful for the thoughtfulness that he had shown, I appreciated the gesture immensely.

"I know, but I want you to be comfortable when you're here. These are your rooms too, when I was picking colours and furniture I tried to think about what would suit both of us, not just me."

"It's beyond beautiful Draco. Thank you."

"It's not quite finished yet, they still have to finish the bathroom. I also have a workout room down the hall that isn't quite ready yet. It'll be ready by the end of next week though."

"One thing that is finished is the bedroom though right." Draco nodded, "Then lets make use of the free time we have then."

Draco didn't need to say anything, instead he just kissed me. It was beginning to become my favourite thing about him, the way he kissed me. It made me feel so alive.

We spent the whole day in the newly finished bedroom, not all day was spent having sex, we just enjoyed each other's company. Draco talked at length about all the grand balls that his family threw at various times of the year and I listened with fascination.

It may have bored anyone else but I loved to listen to him talk. Plus I was truly spellbound by the tales he told about what went on at these parties. It made me even more excited about the coming evening.

The parties held at Malfoy Manor were apparently the grandest, most lavish events and it was both an honour and a privilege to be invited. Amongst those attending would be the Prime Minister and many other high ranking politicians not to mention a few other important people.

In comparison I felt rather small to the big names who would be arriving at the manor this evening. Among them would be Roman Abramovich a 41 year old oilman who also owned Chelsea football club. According to Draco he was one of the richest men in Russia. Bill Clinton would also be there with his wife Hilary. Also the co-founders of the website Google would be in attendance, Larry Page and Sergey Brin.

I was amazed at the fact that the Malfoy's knew so many influential people. There were of course a few people that I had heard of that weren't so much influential as just famous. These people included the Beckhams, Sir Alan Sugar, Boris Johnson, Gordon Brown, Orlando Bloom and Wayne Rooney.

A few of the names went way over my head but I listened anyway and acted suitably impressed. Of course quite a few of them I knew and I was amazed that I would be in the same room of them. I wasn't optimistic about meeting them, after all I knew I would be sticking with Draco all night.

An hour before the guests were due to start arriving Draco and I set about cleaning up and getting dressed. Ron and Hermione arrived half an hour later as we'd told them to. They both looked absolutely stunning.

It was nice for all of us to be together and to be excited and happy. I was on such a natural high that my entire body seemed to be buzzing with the happiness. Draco had been instructed to stand and greet the guests. I had then agreed to join him with this task.

Draco had wanted me by his side so that he could introduce me as his boyfriend. I wasn't sure if this was an official announcement of our relationship to family friends or whether it was a possessive streak in him that caused him to tell each and every one of the guests that I was taken.

I didn't know which one I preferred but either way I was going to stand by his side and allow him to greet the guests while also introducing me at the same time.

Narcissa popped in to see the four of us before she went to get ready. She told us that everything was ready downstairs and all the security was in place around the grounds. It was nice to know that there was ample security everywhere.

I had nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me that my happiness wouldn't last. It was the same one that had warned me not to settle too much with Draco because nothing ever went right for me. However he was still here so I had suppressed that little voice and tried just to be happy but now it was back and nothing I could do to suppress it.

However the evening began and we greeted each guest with a smile and a handshake. Ron and Hermione mingled while we did the meet and greet. My cheeks ached with smiling and the faces became a blur because we had seen so many.

Despite all of this I was happy to be here, even with the ominous task of being the perfect host. An hour into the party Lucius and Narcissa made their grand entrance. Everyone clapped and cheered them as they welcomed everyone and then the music began and the buffet was declared open. This was when the party truly began.

It was a truly fantastic party, I even found myself making small talk with Orlando Bloom, who I found myself very taken with. Draco didn't let the small talk last for long however, he swooped me up and away from the handsome actor and dragged me to the dance floor. I could see jealousy in his eyes and it made me smile.

"You don't have to be jealous of him Draco."

"But he's Orlando Bloom." Draco said pouting slightly which made me laugh.

"But he isn't gay, at least I don't think he is."

"Are you saying that was all that stopped you?" He didn't sound overly serious but I knew I had to tread carefully.

"Don't be silly Dray, you are the only one for me and you know it." I said and I kissed him.

We started to dance, or something close to dancing as I had never danced in my life. Draco held me close and guided me through it until I had got the idea of what I was meant to be doing.

Our happiness however was not to last. Neither of us had been expecting anything to happen, we had let our guards down completely. We had been surrounded by the best of the best in the world of security and police officers. However he had still managed to find his way inside and here he was to ruin our night.

Tom Riddle. Gun in hand, an enraged look on his face. He was here for revenge and nothing was going to stop him. I thought I felt my heart stop for a second when I realised who it was. I had no idea where Hermione was but something told me she wasn't going to be able to just run and hide.

Tom fired shots up in the air to get everyone's attention and he succeeded in that. I saw Draco look over his shoulder, who he was looking for I didn't know but he looked as terrified as I felt.

However terror wasn't the only thing that I was feeling. I was angry. To wasn't the only one enraged now. I had had enough, this man had ruined my life before I could even walk and now he was determined to end my life completely.

I had found my happiness in Draco, I was going to fight to live. I wanted this thing with Riddle over and done with. I wanted Riddle dead one way or another. Tonight would be the last night he tormented me and Hermione.

I couldn't stand the fact that he had made my life miserable for so long. All of my pent up frustration towards this man burst through me, flooding through my system and filling up my mind with thoughts that I never wanted to think about again they were so violent.

I watched him with clenched fists as he fired a few more rounds into the crowd, shouting out my name and Hermione's, calling us out. The party goers were screaming, I only just processed this, I was frozen to the spot, Draco beside me, trying to pull me away, trying to force me to run with the rest of the guests but I wasn't running anymore.

"Harry, come on, he's got a gun, he'll kill you, he'll kill us both."

"Run Draco, just go, I don't want you hurt!" I said to him.

"No, I'm not leaving you here, Harry please, let's go." I just shook my head at him.

"Either way, it ends tonight Dray. I love you and I don't want you hurt, please just go."

"No" He said stubbornly. Tom had no spotted me and our eyes were fixed on one another. I felt Draco try to take my hand but they were still clenched in fists and didn't allow for hand holding. I was not in a fluffy romantic mood, I wanted to kill Tom and I couldn't do that while holding hands with Draco.

"How brave, you didn't run. Ready for death are you Potter?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm ready for yours."


	19. Chapter 19

Outcast

Chapter Nineteen

When Tom had started firing Draco and I had been in the middle of the dance floor. I knew that he wanted to kill me, that I was absolutely certain of. However I was just as sure that he wasn't going to do so without first knowing where Hermione was.

I prayed to whomever was listening that she had scarpered with the rest of the guests. The only person I was aware of right now was Tom. Not even Draco got my attention now. I was overly aware that if I took my eyes off Tom for a minute then I was going to end up dead.

"Why the gun Tom, you don't want to shoot me. If you did then you would have done that months ago instead of kidnapping me. You want to make me suffer. You are not going to shoot me."

"You're right. I'm not going to shoot you but I might shoot him." He motioned towards Draco and instantly I moved in front of him protectively. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

"He has nothing to do with any of this. You want me to suffer then make me suffer."

"Oh don't worry, I will but first I need Hermione. Where is your little friend? I know she's here somewhere. I didn't even begin to get started with her."

"If she's got an sense she'll already be long gone by now." I said, my anger kept me going. I wasn't scared of him, he was just a human man, just like me. He was nothing special, I didn't want to live my life afraid of this man.

I heard movement around us. It was the security that Lucius had hired, better late than never. However none of them were armed and therefore useless against the gun wielding Tom Riddle. He was smiling at the sight of them.

The moment before he opened fire on the unsuspecting security Draco pushed me to the floor to avoid the hail storm of bullets. My heart was hammering as I crawled along the floor on my belly, Tom was far too involved in the murdering of innocent men to notice what I was doing. Draco crawled along with me, staying right by my side.

It was an odd thought to have at that moment as we reached the buffet table but I thought about how much Draco had spent on my suit and now I was crawling along the floor in it.

When the bullets ceased I stood up and grabbed one of the unused carving knifes that had been left on the table in the stampede to get out of the ball room. Tom, now realising that I was gone turned to find me.

I hastily hid the knife in the waist band of my trousers before Tom could see it and then I turned to Draco, taking hold of his hands in my own. "You have to go. Trust me, I'll be okay."

"I'm not leaving you Harry. Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind on that."

"Draco, this isn't about you. I have to do this on my own."

"Aw how sweet, a lovers tiff. I could solve the problem for you Harry, I could kill him." Tom raised the gun and aimed it at Draco."

"Don't you dare." I growled, I clenched my fists in anger at the thought that Tom might hurt Draco to get to me. I would kill him myself before he laid a hand on Draco.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted, "You want me, it was my dad who was driving and he's dead." She lied, he wasn't dead but she was counting on Tom not knowing that and apparently he didn't. "Leave them alone, I'm the one who you really want!"

Tom was smiling broadly at this point. He foolishly turned to face the approaching Hermione, giving us his back. I removed the knife from the waistband of my trousers and plunged it into his left side.

I had never imagined what stabbing someone would feel like but it was easier than I expected. The knife had been sharp and Tom hadn't been expecting it.

As I withdrew the knife Tom's blood started to flow from the wound but he didn't fall. He made no sound. All that I heard was the gun shot that he fired in Hermione's direction.

She screamed and fell to the floor before I could register where the bullet had hit her. Panicking I stabbed him again, close to the first wound. Tom then turned and hit me as hard as a failing man could and for him it was pretty hard. Harder than Uncle Vernon had ever hit me.

I was knocked to the floor and I skidded away from Draco, Tom and the injured Hermione who was crying now. The knife flew away from me too but I wasn't to worry about that. As I regained my focus I saw Tom Riddle put his gun to his head and fire.

I watched horror struck as he did this. Suddenly I realised that I could hear sirens outside, reinforcements were here. Draco was instantly by my side trying to get me to stay still but I shook him off and clambered over to Hermione. I had to make sure she was okay.

"Is he dead?" She managed to choke out through her tears.

I nodded at her, "He shot himself."

"So it's over?" Again I nodded and she began crying harder. She was bleeding just below her left shoulder. I had watched enough CSI to know what to do. I applied pressure with my hands trying to stop the bleeding. I heard Draco shout for an ambulance.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco check Tom for a pulse but considering his brains were all over the floor I doubted very much he was going to find one.

The paramedics arrived moments later and took her away. Then more came to check me over. I had apparently received nothing more than a ugly looking bruise from the punch that Riddle had delivered to me, which was lucky considering the force he had used.

Twenty four security men and policemen had been caught by the hail storm of bullets and killed. Draco and I sat outside watching as they were all carted out of Malfoy Manor in body bags. I was in a state of shock, my clothes covered in blood.

As we sat there I cried, Draco wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. In the early hours of the morning we were dragged down to the police station and our statements were put to paper. The whole evening was a blur but I wrote down what I remembered.

The police took my clothes but luckily Sirius and Remus brought me more so I didn't have to suffer the indignity of wearing anything supplied by the police station. I wanted this night to be over. I wanted to snuggle into bed with Draco holding me and more than anything I wanted to sleep.

At the break of dawn we were told we could all go home. They had ruled Tom Riddles final death as a suicide and I wasn't going to be charged with murder, man slaughter or even grievous bodily harm. I let out a sigh of relief when I was told that.

Finally I was free from Tom Riddle. Hermione too if she survived the gun shot. Despite my exhaustion I didn't sleep that night and neither did anyone else in the Lupin-Black household. Draco and I ended up on the sofa downstairs watched Remus' Desperate Housewives DVD's. I wasn't in the mood for CSI tonight.

Sirius and Remus didn't join us in the living room but we heard them moving around upstairs and at one point they were on the phone to Lucius and Narcissa who were staying at one of Lucius' hotels for the night. Crime Scene clean up couldn't get there till eleven the following morning.

It was around this time that we got the call that we had all been waiting for. Ron had sat with Hermione all night and she was doing as well as could be expected. Not only that but she was out of the woods and despite losing a lot of blood she was going to live.

It was the best news that any of us could have hoped for. Later that day we went to see her and even though she looked paler than normal she was awake and happy to see us. We had of course brought two huge bunches of flowers, balloons, get well cards and chocolates.

Sitting in the hospital together felt amazing. It was nothing short of a miracle that we were all alive after everything that we had been through. It felt wonderful to still be alive, I was so grateful that I didn't even mind the sore jaw. It was worth it knowing that the man that had caused it was gone.

Not long after our trip to the hospital to see Hermione her dad was declared well enough to be discharged and take care of his daughter again. Even if they didn't have a home. An answer to that came a few days later however when I discovered that as the only living relative of the Dursley's I had inherited everything they had.

Deciding that I never wanted to step foot in that house again I offered to sell it at a hugely reduced rate to the Grangers. At first they refused but once I explained my feelings for that place they reluctantly agreed to at least stay there and pay rent while their family home was being rebuilt.

I kept the money of course. I counted it as compensation for the hell that Vernon had put me through over the years. With the money I went out and bought Draco his first official present from me.

I bought him a promise ring. It was a simple white gold band with one small blue sapphire and one small green emerald in it. On the inner band I engraved _Eternally yours. _

When I gave it to him his face lit up like I had never seen it before. He cried as I put it on his finger. I knew at that moment that Draco was the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. He was my one and only. He had seen me at my worst and loved me anyway. That was what love was to me.

The End

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I am flatter by all the love and I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Of course there will be a sequel, it will be called Stalker and there is a teaser for it below. Please review, I love the feedback, it spurs me on to write more. The more you review the faster I write!

Teaser for Stalker.

With Tom Riddle gone and Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione entering their final two years of Hogwarts life was meant to be easy but Hermione has a devastating secret, Ron goes off the rails and Draco's worst nightmare is coming back to haunt him. Not only that but Harry has a crush on another man that seems to be mutual. So much for life being easy.


End file.
